Paradise Getaway: Survival of the Fittest
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: 9 TV Show Characters, 9 Original Chracters are stranded on a deserted island, run by a psychopath Host and Driver, all struggling to win the grand prize of fame and money. Part one of the final seasons! Ch.9: Nightmare in the Asylum Part 2 is now out!
1. Remake!

**Well Everyone. The 3****rd**** Season Remake is now confirmed but im taking most of the people out and shortning it as im going to be nice and accept some new Oc's. and the Oc's that are kicked out will be in the next season before the Prequel. Wouldn't be fair right? So with half of the contestants gone that means that out of 36 contestants only 18 of the original contestants will join. As for the other 18 will be seen in the next season or maybe not. But to annouce the confirmed contestants as they will go against 8 new selected Oc's. The New Oc's cannot be all immortal or none of that. They can have some powers but don't over do it. Anyway the selected contestants are…**

**(9 original characters from the show)**

**Flippy**

**Flaky**

**Giggles**

**Lammy**

**Truffles**

**Evil Flippy**

**Shifty**

**Splendid**

**(9 Oc's from World Survival Tour)**

**Oscar**

**Luna**

**Crayzee**

**Niki**

**Hollow**

**Aurora**

**Spazz**

**Rager**

**DJ**

**So everyone else of the oc's that were selected wont be in this season as they will appear next season or might come into this season. So have high hopes for your faves to return. And for the eight new contestants. Submit your oc's now!**

**So get ready to see our contestants fight to the death as they will be stranded on a deserted island to see who will become….**

**SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!**

**Join our new season instead of singing and traveling the world. Have fun and see who might win! HAHAHA! Well see you later**

**THE HOST**


	2. Update! All Oc's Are selected!

**Hey Everyone. How you doing? Well pretty much I haven't been on here and I said that I was done with HTF's. Even though I was done with Happy Tree Friends didn't mean I'm going to quit the fandom for all of you! The Oc's were great and took some time reading them and liked it. Thanks for sending them in. They will be used in the sequel for this two part story! I know this has been a very long wait and now I'm going to do my best to make all my stories finish since it's not fair for you guys to be left out. So get ready since another thing will be uploaded soon of either the First chapter of the Skool, or the first ever chapter of Paradise Getaway 3 Survival of the Fittest. Thank you everyone for waiting.**

**DDD09**


	3. What Can Make You Snap?

**Hello everyone! And welcome to the first ever chapter of…..PARADISE GETAWAY: SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! It's nice to be back here! Well I found 8 new contestants! They are….**

**Spencer: The Cocky Badass**

**Bailey: The Bisexual**

**Brooke: The Shy One**

**Ruby: The Flirt**

**Tyrell: The Random Crazy Person!**

**Since these 5 are the only Oc's that were chosen they are in! The extra 3 Characters are still open to anyone that's willing to take the position. If not then I'll begin to put my Oc's in there to be fillers. So the three characters will be introduced later on. :) Well then. Let the Story begin….**

We open to a wide open field of plain, rotten, dying, brownish color grass where we see bits of reddish, covering the brown curved, sharp, thin leaves where a severed rotten arm is decapitated. The hand was twitching due to its nerves still operating for a bit as we'll see the bone sticking out at the end, a crack line on the bone where it had look like it was snap in half. The fur was mostly sticky and bloody, which had shown a little to no color of the actual fur. It was light brownish on some parts where we expand to see a crash has occurred. A SUV has crash and flipped a couple of times was at the edge of a cliff, as the other is upside down with glass shattered everywhere and the front and back of the car was smashed right in. Gray turned to black where flames sprouted out and slowly spread all over the sports car. Then the sports car door was pushed slowly to see a shadowy figure slowly coming out of the car with blood streaming down the figure's arm and legs. The figure then started to walk slowly to suddenly collapse to the ground, screaming in agony. The figure sees that its right leg was twisted and three bones were sticking out. More screams echo through the empty road. Smoke was covering every single thing which became foggy for the figure.

The poor creature began to slowly crawl away from the crash site to see two headlights driving toward the crash site. The creature sigh in relief and started to yell and scream as it continue to crawl toward the headlights to not notice a small shadow slowly coming out from the sports car as well. The headlights were getting closer and then reached the smoky, area as the vehicle has come to a stop. The door was opened to see a tall figure wearing a blue jacket and brownish pants as it was wearing a cap with a logo of a bus. The figure was just a normal bus driver finishing up its late routine to notice the tragic site. Blood, gas, glass, pieces of fabric and from the two cars were scattered everywhere. The Bus Driver backed up slowly to the head bumper of the bus to hear a faint yell and then slowly was separated from the bus towards the voice.

"Help Me!" The creature cried as it continued to crawl toward the headlights to slowly see an outline of what is look like help. A small smile spread across the creatures face to continue.

"I'm coming! Keep screaming and I'll come and save you!" Yelled The Bus Driver as The Driver carefully walked through the mess and made sure to not step on the glass to be impaled or tripped. Then The Driver continued to then find the injured creature still crying and calling for help. The Driver then slowly bent down and examines the animal and saw the injuries.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine now. I'm here and you're going to be all right. Is there anyone else still alive?" The Driver asked the creature and shook his head in complete sadness where The Driver picked up the creature and started leading it back toward the bus where a brownish pet monkey was there, waiting for them. The Two continued on to then hear another voice which was picked up rather quickly by the creature that was surprised and slowly turns to see a small figure coming toward them. Hearing the voice calling for them but one word that kept striking the creature most of all…

"DAD!" The small creature cried as it ran toward its father who was crying and reach his arm out toward the small creature.

"Son! You're alive? Thank God that you're alright…" Was the father could say as the fire then reach the leaking gas of the sports vehicle which engulfed it in flames which then starts spreading the fire everywhere to the point the car explodes and flies into the air.

"RUN!" The father yelled to his son. The son run as fast he could to which he trips and falls where glass stabs through the body of his son. His father screaming along with his son to which was suddenly quiet as everything slowed down just for a second. Both of them looking at each other, trying to reach other as the car slams on top of his son. The flames continue to spread and the screams were silent. The father was pulled back and was in anger to see his son burning. He sees his son still moving a bit and crawls to his dad as half of his crushed body continues to crawl….and crawl to suddenly stop moving. The dad who just watched his son die in front of him… had lost all emotions, all feelings and memories were erased from his mind and was blank after what he witness. The Driver pulled the creature into the bus and then drives off away from the tragedy that happened couple of seconds ago. The Bus Driver didn't say a word and drove to the hospital, explain the situation and left the father with a good bye and didn't say another word after that. The Father slowly looks up and has anger all over his face. Something snapped inside his head and had thought of something to get rid of his pain as he was controlled and was told to do it. After a painful situation or surgery went by through the day… The Father slowly wakes up to see himself in bed with a beats going by normally. He looks on the other side to see a curtain which was covering a patient and to see his water pack being changed by a nurse who saw the water becoming reddish and place another and slowly went to the other side.

"Nurse…" The Father said to slowly get up to then witness a pain, going through his head and slowly becomes dizzy to only shake his head and slowly gets off the bed. He starts staggering for a bit to see a cast over his leg. He doesn't mind at all but continues to look over on the other side to see doctors and nurses working on a patient who were they trying to save. The Father looked a little bit closer to see it was his son being operated and going through lots of pain. The Father was going through lots of pain and had enough crap for one day. He saw they were all busy and looks at the operation table of weapons they were using for the operation. The Father slowly placed his fingers around one doctor and snaps his neck immediately without alerting the others. He then looks at the others and smiles a bit as he picks up a weapon and begins to slaughter them. One by one, blood was gushing everywhere. The son's eyes were closed as each murder was convicted. The Father drops the weapon and walks toward the door to see no one was there on each end of the Hallways. The Father then picked up his sons, burnt and destroyed body and slowly….left the building. Hours have past and the other nurses and doctors found the dead bodies and called the cops. The Father continued walking and breaks the window of a car and places his son inside and wipes the glass off the seat and sits down and begins to hotwire the car. As the car then woks and starts, The Father looks up on the rear view window to witness stitches across both of his cheeks. He feels them and then drives off to not be captured. The Father looks at his son and thought of what to do to save his son… but that was going to change during the next couple of years as He then plans on taking revenge on people that were in his life…up to the point of the crash. The Father continued to think and thought of a plan and knew what was going to happen. He's going to make sure that everyone that ruined his life was going to pay the price. If they were mean or nice to him. He's going to make sure their lives were going to be a living hell…

_Paradise Getaway: Survival of the Fittest_

_By: DeepDarkDebt09_

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Thank you everyone for reading the first ever chapter! This is just the prologue as this is where everything begins…all the way till it ends. So everyone. I Hope you enjoy this prequel and continue to watch as I'll do my best to upload as soon as possible. See ya later!**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway: Survival of the Fittest.**

**Ch.4: It all Started with a Letter.**

**DDD09 Out!**


	4. It All Begins With A Letter

**Well it's been a while and stuff. Got only one extra Oc from SweetSugar356. Thank you. Your Oc will join with Killer my Oc and Moody who really needed some development since I have others that need some development. Anyway this story is going to be a major improvement since there's going to be a story with ALL Characters actually having dialogue since the others focus on the major Characters and forgot about the others, and they all well be in their characters little by little. So with all that information behind me now…. Let's get Ch.2 started shall we?**

**CH 4 (Really 2): It all started with a letter**

"16 years have passed by… ever since that accident occurred and changed me to what I've become as I am today. The love of my life was perished while my son went through surgery and was tortured through the last 16 years. His suffering had to end." A voice said where we see the son screaming in agony where his black charred fur, peeling off with his flesh to expose his muscles and bones. The Father working his best to help his son cope with the pain, but nothing was helping either of the two with this major problem. The father was mad, furious with rage, roaming throughout his body. He looks around the dark, spaced-out room questioning to himself.

"_Why God? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't be me there and not my son? Was this the price I had to pay due to my sins? My son never did anything to you….but why did he have to pay the price for what I DID?"_

"The Pain inside me continued like this for days. Thinking everything over on the day of the accident. Scene by scene, minute by minute, frame by frame. Nothing doesn't add up on that day at all. I continued on to myself until someone dropped by and decided to help me. A small, evil, mischievous smile spread across my face as by then me and my partner had devised a plan. That's all I can say for now. Today is the day where I can start a show that would change the world….forever." The voice said to where it showed the clear blue sky. The Sun shining all over the green, beautiful, stretch landscape to a sign that is being pitched into the ground. The sign was carved by wood with a steel plate design all around the words that are gold plated. The sign clearly shows to anyone driving in saying…

"_Welcome to Happy Tree Town! All are Welcome and Will Leave with a Smile On your Face!"_

Two Blue Jays with white bellies and black eyes that connect to each eye behind the yellowish beak have snuggled with each other and chirped in a happy manner. An Orange brownish Beaver sigh in happiness and wiped sweat off his forehead with one of his nubs that was bandaged up. He wore a yellow construction Helmet and had a tool belt that was around his waist. A great day has been shined upon him as today was the day that he was getting a raise, a promotion, and brand new arms from the hospital. By doing the town a deed of putting up their new sign, his life can go back the way it was. The Beaver watch the blue jays fly away together which left the happy beaver alone who smiled and began walking off to the hospital to meet to only then be hit by a truck and splatter to pieces where inside a blue moose was rocking out to some music and didn't notice the poor creature that was dead and its body being scrapped across the road, going into the town where it had stores, arcades, a Laundromat, a firefighter station, and a few others.

As everyone was enjoying their lives with a good smile across their face, they didn't notice a warehouse that was in the back of the town being constructed. A figure was walking down the sidewalk and looks at the warehouse very carefully with its cold, icy, sharp eyes. Observing every detail and piece of the building and climbed over the gates and slowly walking into the main office of a small building next to the warehouse. The figure sat down and looked at the computers of cameras all over the town. The figure then started to type on the keyboard which then took over all the cameras and looked at the tourists and civilians that were now starting to live there. The figure then took images of each and every animal person that walked past the cameras and started getting all their information that showed up. After minutes have passed, the figure has gotten information on everyone in Happy Tree Town. As The Figure was about to leave, a security guard came in and looked at The Figure for a second to only have his life flashed before his eyes as The Figure slits the guards throat and watches him die painfully and slowly.

"Guess your life is nothing but a short, quick one." The figure said and left the place.

Days have passed where The Figure continues working on the information where it felt a hand on its shoulder to see The Father looking at the information.

"Is this information on everyone tats living here?" The Father said where the figure's solid answer was a short nod.

"Well than, very good. I will take the rest from here and I'll write out their letters and you can ship them out…alright?" The Father said with a crooked smile on his face where the Figure nodded and walks off to leave the Father alone. The Father then looked at the information of all the residents and started lowering the information down to residents that he loved to be in his show of torture. He circled each of the names and began to write the famous letter to each and every one of his "contestants".

_Dear Reader,_

_I will like to congratulate you for being a winner!_

_Have you ever imagine going to a place far away from your troubles?_

_Well then, today is your lucky day then._

_Because you can win an all expensive paid trip to your own Paradise Getaway!_

_But…there's a catch through…_

_If you want to win You…Yes YOU!_

_Have to face 25 other contestants to reach the grand prize!_

_So Come on down to the Abandon Warehouse at the back of Happy Tree Town_

_At 4:30 Pm before it's too late…_

The Father then stopped from there and began to think of something to make sure he doesn't get caught or arrested. He doesn't want anyone to know his full name. So he began to think of a name or anything to make sure that his plans doesn't get screwed. He then smiled and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Since my show is almost coming to a complete circle to start… I'm the Host of my show and I must show them respect and dignities since not all are going to live… hehehe. They are going to pay for making my life a living hell. It's time for them to come see me face to face as…" The Father said and wrote the last words to the letter.

_Signed by yours truly,_

_The Host_

The Father smiled and like the name a lot and wanted it to be that way for good. He closed his file of himself and everyone and walks off where the camera zooms out to show his full name.

Hours have pass since the letters were being copied and place in the envelopes to the designated people that he knew will come to compete. He smiled and sat down on his chair where the Figure places the mail in each of their mail boxes and walks off. The figure then goes to a backyard and walks to see a red porcupine with flakes on her quills, talking on the phone. The Figure was watching her carefully where another figure was walking and stood there where a pink chipmunk was talking on the phone and walks by the figure, not even noticing it.

"Yeah it's just me. I left the hospital and going to be at the bus stop where we first ok?" The pink chipmunk said where the figure grins and walks away, disappearing.

The red porcupine was nervous after the hang up from her friends when the pervert came in and ruined their calls. The porcupine slowly places the phone down to feel an evil presence from behind as she didn't want to turn around. She kept on going where the figure was standing there behind her, outside of her glass, sliding door.

The porcupine begins walking through her long hallway where The Figure walks next to her by the windows of her hallway where she didn't notice it yet until she looks to her side to see nothing. She was very nervous and can hear her heart beating fast.

"_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!" _Her Heartbeat went as she got closer to see The Figure slamming its body to the window, scaring her which makes her run toward the door where the same location the figure was going for. The Porcupine opens the door to bump into a blue anteater and a light green bear. The Porcupine backed up in fear and screamed as the pair went up to her and tried to calm her down where the Figure smiles and backs off into the darkness.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost or something?" The Blue anteater said to the porcupine that jolted back when she felt his touch. The light green bear then began to roam the place for any dangers to see what caused the porcupine to panic.

"What happened? Calm down and tell me what just happened ok uh…" The Anteater said to the porcupine that started to breathe in and out slowly and relaxed.

"F-F-Flaky….My name I'-I-is F-F-Flaky" Flaky said in a nervous manner where The Anteater nodded slowly and picks her up from the ground.

"Alright that's good Flaky. I'm Sniffles. I'm your scientist of the town. I was going by and introducing our war veteran Flippy. But I guess something must have made you scared and came out here very fast." Sniffles said as he fix his pen on his pocket protector and adjust his glasses.

"I…I was on the phone with my friend when I…. felt I was being watched….. After I hanged up and was walking down my hall and looked out my windows someone or something smashed up against my window…. It almost scared me to death and I ran off… I ran and opened the door to where I bumped into you two." Flaky said where Flippy comes back in to check on the two.

"Well, whatever that thing was, is gone. You're safe now." Flippy said and looks at Flaky for any bruises and backs off as he felt something bad inside him…, wanting to come out and play. The Bear was nervous and kept to himself.

"Well that's good that nothing was stolen or you not being hurt at all. Well we have to go and pack up." Sniffles said to the two as they nodded and went their separate ways and began to pack their stuff for which their lives were going to be in critical danger soon. The Host smiles as he picks up his walkie-talkie and tells someone to go to the warehouse to pick up the contestants.

"Well then…Let the games begin…. HAHAHA!" The said while laughing to himself evilly and watches the cameras of each and every contestant that was going to be in the show.

To be Continued…


	5. Pick-Up

**Well… Look what's back on here after a long time; it's one of the good story series Paradise Getaway. Now I know most of the people that reviewed this or followed it won't be back on here like they used to, but there's a slight chance though but I have new people here and also the viewers that don't have accounts that read it as well. Anyway here's the continuation of Paradise Getaway…. SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!**

**Ch.3: The Pick-Up**

The sun continued to shine as the clock was racing and reaching toward 4:30. It was 4:15 and nobody has shown up at the bus stop except one person and she was shivering non-stop. The flakes kept flying and dropping like flies, she looked around, hoping to see someone else coming around. She constantly kept checking her watch and looking at the sidewalk and road. The air was getting colder as Flaky clutched hard on her jacket. She walked toward the bench and sat down, after standing for an hour or so made her extremely tired, as she sat down, she slowly relaxed and calmed down right away. She closed her eyes for just a few minutes as she was slowly focused on herself and thoughts. She thought about her family and her friends around here, thought about the place and some very good happy thoughts. She sighed and smiled and slowly opened her eyes. There in front of her stood a monster that's crossed between a lion or a rabbit, she smiled with some broken sharp teeth as one fell out as she looked down and smashed it with her chainsaw as she looked up. She laughed to herself and raised the weapon slowly to Flaky. Her body looked stitched as she came out from a Frankenstein movie. She had bunny ears but fell to her sides as she also had a lion tail which waved back and forth. She could be a girl or boy but Flaky wanted the dreaded creature to go away. She had various colors of purple around her body. She could be obsessed with purple, nobody really even knew. She smiled but frowns as Flaky won't talk then smiled once again and was awed as Flaky was shaking and Flakes kept falling out.

"Hey! Keep doing that shaking thing! It's fun to see those flakes dive to their deaths! Hahahaha SPLAT!" the creature said as it screamed from its lungs which made Flaky jump and back away.

"Where are you going Snow globe? Don't leave from CrayZee! CrayZee is here because she got this letter from someone I….Uh borrowed? YES Borrowed from someone at one of the hospitals I just escaped not too long ago." CrayZee said and smiled at Flaky.

"Are you joining this competition too? ANSWER ME DAMNIT! Please?" CrayZee continued on before Flaky calmed herself down once again and looked at her.

"Why yes I'm joining this game as well. By the way the name is Flaky. It's very nice to meet you CrayZee" Flaky said as she extended her hand out to the creature who stared at it.

"You want me to cut your hand off and feed you it? I can make some very good Sloppy Joes with various meats!" CrayZee said as she raised her chainsaw and was going to rev it up as Flaky backed away quickly and shook her head as fast as she could.

"Nononononononono!" Flaky shouted. "I would like to keep my hand to myself ok?"

"Ok. Whatever you say then. I'm telling you Flaky, you're missing out on one good PIECE OF SHIT BITCH! Sloppy Joe." CrayZee said as she sat down on the bench and waved her feet back and forth and talked to herself whereas Flaky backed away and bumped into someone. Flaky heard a yelp and was a bit in pain. Flaky turned around to see a mixture of dark and light gray fur on a wolf. She wore a purple spiked bracelet around her right wrist and had light grey tail tip and also in her ears. The rest of her body was dark grey except the frindge of her neck which was light grey. The wolf dropped her bag and slowly pulled out the quills from her body as they drew blood. What surprised Flaky was that she laughed softly to herself as each one was pulled out. She wiped a bit of blood from her body and licked it as she smiled.

"Not bad… You! Porcupine! What was the reason to stab me with those quills?!" The wolf said as Flaky was sweating and started to find words to form to give a reason and an apology but just random gibberish came out and sounds of crying and fear. The wolf stood closer and got in her face.

"Can you do that again? That felt good! But it's ok though. I'm alright and didn't really feel the pain that much though. Pain is satisfying except when you're dying though. Anyways… the name is Niki… don't wear it out ok? I mean it though. Don't wear it out; I love to hear my name so much! Anyways, what's your name Porcupine?" Niki said as she smiled at Flaky.

"It's Flaky… Nice to meet you Niki…" Flaky said in a whisper as she has already met two crazy people and has now considered thinking about leaving. She glanced at the clock to see its 4:28. Two minutes before the bus gets here. Flaky was nervous that only here and two other crazy people will join to get a chance to win money. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Flaky stopped and slowly turned her head, worrying what crazy thing will happen next. She then turned to see a green bear… no wait two bears. They both look identical except one was nice and charming as the other looked evil and had a look of murder on his face. They may be identical twins but are actually one person. Flaky learned that his name was Flippy and that he did an experiment to separate his two personas in two different bodies, helped by Sniffles and received a letter to join the competition. Flaky listened to the soft bear's voice and fell deeply in love with it. He was charming, sweet, and very nice as Birds flew and landed on his shoulders. He was a veteran that was in a war. He fought with two other comrades which he lost in the war and had to hide in one which drove him mad and create Flipqy.

"I asked my evil self to join because he's a big fan of competition and makes us have a high chance of winning this with both of our military skills and combat. It's very nice to meet you all and let the best person win this game!" Flippy said to the three girls as more people began to shown up a minute before the exact time. A guy named Rager who is very nice to others came and introduced himself to others and began to talk and get to know one another as a Pine Marten shows up and winks at the ladies and tries to flirt with some who reject him straight up. He walks to Flaky and winks at her as Flippy blocks his path.

"Look I know you want to get your groove on but at this way you're going, you'll be the first to go. So I advise you to keep it between your legs and leave her alone." Flippy said as he gave the Marten a look that made him turn and curse under his breath. Flippy turned and winked at Flaky who blushes and smiles at Flippy. A loner appeared as it was brown fur cat with white on her belly and on the tips of her ears and tail. She kept quiet to herself except said that her name was Aurora and sat at the bench and kept quiet. Flaky saw Giggles who smiled and waved at her as they ran and hugged each other. They were smiling and excited for this all new experience that they'll be sharing together. Then a dog with really light brown fur walks past them and looks around at the rest of the group and says nothing. He had two eye colors which brought interests to the others on how he has them. He has dark brown hair with two blue streaks combed out of his eyes as the left eye was red and the right was blue. He continued walking as Flaky noticed Flippy staring at the dog more than usual. Like something inside of him knows of this person. Flaky kept it to herself as she heard a gust of powerful winds past and a figure was in the skies. It was a light blue squirrel who has a red mask around his eyes. He was a flying squirrel and showed off his moves as some were enjoying the act, others were not.

"Get down from there Squirrel! You'll get yourself killed!" Flippy said as Flipqy and CrayZee looked up with a deadly smile and looked at the flying squirrel.

"Killed?! Now that's more like it!" Flipqy said to his other self, pulling out one of the many Bowie knifes and begins to aim carefully at the squirrel, he closes his left eye and sticks his tongue out, laughing evilly as he acquires his target. He brings the knife back only to be stopped by his counter self who moves his head back and forth in shame.

"Not now Evil Me. We have to wait but you need to calm yourself down. He'll be done eventually." Flippy said as right on cue, the squirrel lowers himself down to the ground and sighs. He waves at everyone and brings his chest up.

"How are you all today my fellow citizens?! I, your lovable hero, Splendid is here to join with all of you on this fantastic contest! One of us may win and I say good luck to all of you on this game as only one of us will get that grand prize! Anyway be good and be safe!" Splendid said and walked toward the bench to only then immediately stopped and place his hand on his left ear.

"The bus is coming right now. Everyone, pick up your things as we're ready to go!" Splendid said as the group began to pick up their bags and backpacks, excited to reach their final destination.

"Wait for me my fellow friends! I'm not late for the bus to arrive have I?" A voice called out as a dark greyish Burmese cat runs holding on to his black and purple goggles as his waistcoat is flowing with the wind. He also bears white fur on his paws, chest, and face where he begins to breathe in and out slowly and looks up quickly at the group. He also was wearing a white sleeve T-Shirt underneath his waistcoat and had matching shoes and blue jeans. He backs away from the group slowly and stays quiet as the bus slowly arrives and stops in front of them. The cat and others turn their heads and look at the bus. The bus looked a bit…dirty as you may say. Scratches from left to right, graffiti sprayed on both sides of the bus as the windows were cracked or shattered. The engine kept back firing and blasting like a gun going off, making a few of the animals jump instantly. The bus doors slowly opened as the driver looked slowly at them.

"Well then… are you going to stand there and gawked at me like a bunch of idiots or get in the bus?" The bus driver said, staring down at each of them carefully with his cold hazel eyes. The group of contestants began to slowly walk into the bus, carefully taking each step as they worried about their lives, hanging on the hands of a driver. Flipqy growled as he went to find a seat, CrayZee rubbed her chainsaw and licked it, calling it her "Precious". Flaky was the last to come in to see Flippy there, hand extended, waiting for her to grab it and come sit down with him. Flaky smiled and took it to see another new face on the bus. It was a monkey who was sleeping in the back. He was all brown except light brown on his belly, paws, and the inside of his ears. He was slobbering and mumbling whereas Flaky ignored it and sat down with Flippy coming in a few seconds later. The bus driver made the lever stop on hold and turns around to look at the contestants as two more people enter the bus, a blue sailor pig and a purple lamb that is holding a pickle next to her face. They each grab a seat where it adds up to 17 in total. One more person was missing. A few seconds later a wolf walks into the bus, she had silver fur with a black tank top and cargo pants. She was a bit nervous and looked around at everyone and took a nearby seat.

"I deeply apologize for being a bit late. I had to say bye to my friend Frost. He didn't want me to go but I convinced him otherwise." The wolf said to see The Driver looking at her and shrug at it as he closes the doors. He then stands up as he grabs both bars close to the fronts and brings two sliding doors out and slams it shut as steel walls slam down on all the windows, closing out any exit for anyone to escape. The contestants begin to get up and yell and scream, Flippy begins to bang on the steel where he gets shocked and hits the ground. Flaky cries out and picks his head up. Tears slowly start to stream down her eyes as she holds Flippy close who coughs.

"It'll be ok Flippy. It'll be o…..k…."Flaky says as she collapses to the ground. The group backs away to see a gas slowly start to roam around the bus area. One by one, they all begin to fall to the seats and floor, knocked out and driven into sleepy land. Splendid is the last standing and struggles to fight back the game. He begins to hold his breath and dash towards the metal doors, sending his fist into the doors, making a huge dent. Splendid smiles to see a small machine pop out and hits Splendid's chest, sending volts of electricity through his body as he screams echo through the bus. He then falls to the ground and begins coughing and struggles to get up to only fall again. Splendid crawls toward the door once again slowly to then stop and crumbles to the floor. Nobody is not moving as they are in a deep sleep, the gas then disappears instantly. The Driver smiles to himself and picks up the walkie talkie.

"Bus Driver here, I acquired all the dead meat in the bus. I'll be on my way. You got that over?" The Driver said as he waits for a response. A few seconds later the talkie comes on and a voice comes through.

"Yes I got that my friend. I'm certainly happy that you got them. I have the place ready for them. Get them ready… I'll be waiting for them. See you in a few hours…. Host out." The Host said as the talkie cuts out. The Driver puts the talkie down and glances at the bodies again. He shakes his head then turns the bus on and begins to drive to the next destination, a destination that will change everyone's relationships and lives all around.

To Be Continued…

**18/18 Remain**

**Now with most of the characters introduced in this chapter. The rest will be shown in the next chapter. Shifty will be introduced in the next as he is with the group but wasn't focused on him much as we're seeing what Flaky is seeing till the end of the chapter. In the next chapter the group will meet The Host and get the rules and start their first challenge and also get more dialogue and development soon as well. It may be split into two parts since I don't want to kill the characters off too quick right away without letting you guys and girls learn anything about them. That's all for now, take care and I'll see you soon.**

**DDD09**


	6. Deep Blue Sea Part 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with an all new chapter of Paradise Getaway! Sorry for the delay, been taking my time with the planning and playing some games. Anyway, it's time to start Part one and see the challenge they are about to go through. Let's go!**

**Ch.4: Deep Blue Sea Part 1**

Slowly, the eyes begin to open a little to see nothing but blur. Then the creature's eyes close once again for a few minutes later, to open and start to see a bit clearer. The vision the creature got was others on the floor, blindfolded and bound as it heard voices from others crying and screaming. The eye looked around to see the blindfolded was pushed up a bit to exam the situation. The creature struggle against its bonds and bump against someone who shouted.

"Calm down!" The creature shouted to the other. "Everything is going to be ok. I can somewhat see what's going on here."

"Shifty? Is that you?" The voice called back as the creature looked at the others and listened.

"Yes it's me. Look just calm down ok?" Shifty said as other voices picked up and began to ask the raccoon questions which irritated him. "Shut it! Look, I'm starting to get my vision back alright? We're all bound somewhere. I can't really see much but you guys and girls. I'm going to crawl myself somewhere so I can get a view on where we are…ok?" Shifty said to the others who agreed. "Also, is Splendid awake? We may need him for his powers to get the rest of us out of here."

"Muhmppp!" A voice cried out as it was muffled. Shifty looked around to see Splendid thrashing about and bound with chains and gagged and covered with a blindfolded that's incased with strong ruby metal. Splendid couldn't escape from it. Shifty was shocked but gave a smirk about it then looked around and slowly began to crawl like a worm. Slowly, he progressed and felt the jagged pain of rocks and pebbles around his body. Shifty held in the pain and felt his fedora dropped down on his head as he hit something hard.

"Ow! What the…" Shifty could say as he looked up to see that there was a shark, a brute Tiger shark staring down at him, opening its mouth, and showing its row of sharp pointy teeth. Shifty cried out and backed away as fast as he could to see it was contain in a tank… or he thought he was until Shifty noticed a hallway leading to metal doors. He looked back to the window to see it led out of the ocean, showing a variety of fish and other sea animals, swimming on by. Shifty continued to look for a few seconds to feel a hand grab his tied arms and pull him up to his feet. He felt a sharp blade drag slowly across his back, the tip cutting his flesh as it sliced against the rope, freeing him from his bounds.

"Well what do you know… one of the dead meats tried to escape. Don't worry Shifty… your other friends are now free and going to be given the basics about our little game. However… I may say that I found you eaten alive by our friends here." The voice said as Shifty's blindfold came off to see The Driver, holding him and smiling.

"You wouldn't dare! I bet the Host wouldn't like that you killed off someone so quick now wouldn't you?" Shifty said to only get punched across the face. Shifty hits the ground and spit out blood.

"Look you little shit, I don't give two fucks about you or what anyone else has to say, I was hired by The Host since I have a long debt to pay after saving him before. Now get up and I'll show you to your room where you'll have to wait till you're called." The Driver said and throws Shifty to the other side of the hall and comes up behind up.

"March! Move it you piece of crap! We haven't got all day!" The Driver said as Shifty gets up and mumbles to himself. "What was that you chump?! I didn't quite catch that! Say it loud and clear so I can hear that sissy voice of yours again!"

"You seem to be quite an ass you know that?" Shifty said as he walks. 'I guess you were in the force or army huh?"

"Why are you trying to talk to me dead meat? I hate the sight of you and the others… is it because you want to get to know me or something? Do you have a crush on me? I understand I was handsome back in the day…would you stop laughing!" The Driver said who was admiring himself as Shifty laughed out loud. The Driver was fuming mad and grabbed Shifty's throat and pulled him up to his face. "Look boy, I'm not the type to mess with. If you want to know, yes I was in the army, Command Sergeant Deckard, Rank E9 of The United States Army. Now I advise you to shut your goddamn mouth and get moving private!" The Driver said to Shifty who immediately shut up and got moving to his room. As Shifty went in, The Driver grabs the handle and gave a devilish grin.

"I'll see you soon and also, don't try to escape, the doors all seal after they are closed, there's no exits except this one. The doors will release once the challenges start or when you have lunch. The Host will give the challenge in a few minutes, in the mean time I suggest you go to the TV or computer and watch shows or chat with the others and talk about your final moments here. I'll see you soon dead meat." The Driver said as he shuts the door which locks. Shifty bangs on the door and curses as he calls The Driver to come back. Shifty slowly stops and looks around the room he was in.

"He's got to be joking right? There has to be an exit. I know my way of a jail cell. Come on Shifty! Don't doubt yourself. You got yourself out of these things before. Exactly 200 times since the last couple of robberies over the years…. Mostly cause of that stupid moose made it easy to trick. Well now this time it's a step up from it. Now let's see here…" Shifty said as he move up to the middle of the room and inspect the condition of the walls for a small opening or ventilation shaft as he knew the air has to circulate in the room. Shifty looks behind the TV and computer for plugs as there was none. Shifty was confused a bit. Shifty looked under the bed and pulled it to see that there was nothing in the room that he could break out off. Shifty cried out in anger to only hear a laugh behind him. Shifty turned to see The Driver waving at him and teasing him on the TV screen.

'I told you dead meat; you'll never escape from there! Now be a good boy and wait like the rest of your pity friends. Your first challenge is coming up in just a bit! I'll see you soon in the morgue! Hahaha!" The Driver said as the TV turns off to leave Shifty by himself with an angry look.

"Don't you worry Marshall, I'll find a way….I'll find a way…" Shifty said as he looks around and walks to the computer and presses the power button. The green light then flashes and boots up the system which shows a black screen. Shifty sits down to see icons popping up of webcams showing each and every one of the contestants either crying, talking to others on how to escape while others just look and know that this will be the last time they will ever see, walk, talk, or do anything ever again. Shifty looks at each of the webcams and looks up at the tops of the computer to see the circle installed in, just watching him as he stares back.

"Shifty?! You're finally on! What happened to you? We've been waiting to see what took you so long." A voice said which makes Shifty look back at the screen to see the monkey talking to him. Shifty looked at him and remembered a certain monkey sleeping in the bus when everyone came in to sit down. Shifty then looks back at the monkey.

"You… you were on the bus before everyone else… why is that?" Shifty said as everyone else that was talking, heard the conversation and watched. DJ and Aurora stared at the screen and not uttered a word, Flaky was nervous about the upcoming possible conflict; Evil Flippy was smiling from ear to ear as he was going to enjoy this moment. The others then waited to see what the monkey would say next. "Well… I'm waiting for an answer Monkey boy"

"Well I was picked up along the way to the next bus stop. I thought I could take the bus to get home which were a few blocks away, the next thing you know I got bored on the way there and fell asleep. And the next thing you know is that I wake up bound here with you people which I never seen before in my life! Look that's pretty much all I know ok? Does anyone else have a reason why you were in the bus when I was asleep?" The Monkey said as he gave a confused look and everyone else looked at him and gave a suspicious look as he looked away.

"Well we had a reason here and it was because we got invited to this stupid game by someone called The Host. Everyone except you…" Shifty said as the monkey told his name to everyone that it was Oscar. "Well Oscar… that we'll have to compete in a game to get riches and a vacation getaway to somewhere we don't even know where the heck we are."

"Well I think we might on a ship or an underground water base. I remember these types of things when I became a sailor and joined the Marines." said the light blue pig. He was wearing a sailor costume with a white hat and looked at everyone. "I've been in these types of rooms before when I went on a tour with other sailors. It was fantastic and everything but this one… it feels like… been revamped has feels of sorrow and misery in this place."

"Look Mr. Pig, with all due respect to you and your boys back at the battleships and stuff, this place is made for us to die in! That Bus driver wants us to kill each other as he and this psychotic Host watch from the cameras. Hell, they may even be secretly watching us right now on these webcam chats!" Shifty said to see a new webcam window pop up and take most of the screen. A dark figure is sitting in a chair and his face and most of his body is covered from the darkness. Only his hands and arms are shown as he was carefully inspecting everyone on the chats. Around the figure stood mechanics and machines with many buttons and levers as the desk which shapes of a half circle, looking like a sad smile if you may say.

"Well… do you enjoy the place so far? It's very wonderful to be down there with all those aquatic animals and beautiful view of the sea down under. Now before any of you start giving questions right of the bat, I'm the one and only… The Host of this grand competition. I will be the one that'll give you updates on when you'll be having lunch, breakfast, and challenges. Also I'll give you updates on who dies and which people remain and such and such. I know all of you hate me with a passion right now but… you'll enjoy this game. Right now, you all fell scared and thinking of ways to kill me and everything… well you should. Today… the 18 of you will fight to survive to win many prizes! The one who wins will get the best prize and that's a paid expensive trip to one of my favorite places! I won't tell you as it'll surprise you! It'll be worth it!" The Host said with a soft and devious voice of his as Shifty growled and slammed his fists on the keyboard.

"You damn bastard! Even though I want all that money and vacation, I know you're nothing but a sick bastard!" Shifty yelled as The Host pulls out the bag of money and shakes it and waves it to the camera as Shifty struggles to look away and clamp his ears shut from the jingles of the coins going up and down.

"Come on Shifty… you know you want the money… this is pretty much the reason why you joined in the first place. You want this money and trip to make your brother Lifty proud of you and look up to you as a big brother. Isn't that right?" The Host said as Shifty raises his voice at him.

"Don't you fucking DARE! He's the most important thing in my life! More than money! Don't you dare bring him up to make me play your nasty game! I know that if I joined and win that I can make things better for us, count the money together and have a great life! Stealing became our thing and we had nothing else left…. We lost everything… the van and tools are all we have left…" Shifty said as he calmed himself down and looked away from the screen. Everyone stared at this strange behavior of Shifty. This wasn't like him. He turns around and sits.

"Welcome back again Shifty… Now… everyone, the doors will all be released in just a few seconds. But I want everyone to see every single person on this webcam one last look as today… one will be gone from everyone else. Let us start with from the first that came on here to the last.

Giggles! The Pink chipmunk who loves to constantly flirt with every guy she sees. She has a lovely red bow that stands out and loves to giggle at everything. She also is a hippie as she protects the environment and gets into a giant fit of rage when someone makes her mad. She also has a boyfriend at home named Cuddles, a rabbit who has been dating her for the longest and doesn't know about her affair with other guys….(Giggles sighs in relief) Until now! (Giggles screams in panic) She went with Cro-Marmont, Flippy, Russell, The Mole, and others even the dumb idiot Lumpy! Congrats to you both! Hope you become a great couple in the future! (Giggles cries her eyes out)

Lammy! A Purple Lamb with a white wool sweater! She carries what looks like a pickle dildo! (Lammy gives a surprised look and doesn't say anything.) Even though the pickle is a killer and makes Lammy looked like she did it which makes her insane, she is also a sweetheart and does her best to make friends even though they stay the hell away!

Truffles! (Truffles looks up and gives a snort and smiles) A compulsive stalker of Lammy and a natural marine! Fought for his country and got medals for them! Killed some of his men and hid the secret from everyone and never told anyone about it! (Shows anger) Truffles is also a rejected character from a show and have been stalking everyone, mostly Lammy, to show that he won't be going away for a long time!

Evil Flippy! (Evil Flippy shows up with blood coming from his sharp teeth and knife) Enough Said! Just look at that webcam! Shows you everything you need to know about him!

CrayZee! (Goes insane and laughs like a maniac) Same thing as Evil but much much worse!

Aurora! A quiet cat who finds love crappy and a waste of time! Maybe it's because she can't get herself a boyfriend and feels like being alone is cool. I sense Forever Alone is much better! Anyway she loves to have a katana with her to which she will be getting back along with CrayZee and Evil Flippy with their weapons! (Aurora gives a smile about her weapon as she went back to a frown to hear more about herself.) She's also protective with herself and will get mad if you tick her off. That's all about her. Next!

Splendid! (Splendid shows his muscles and looks at the door to hit it as it leaves a big dent. Splendid smiles at The Host who doesn't flinch.) A rejected Superman who likes to showoff to people who don't seem to care much anymore! When they do care, they all get burned and crushed and killed in many ways! So do not trust this hero to come save you from any danger! (Splendid screams in rage and turns off the webcam as his scream echoes throughout the base.)

Rager! (Looks at The Host who looks back) A nice guy but also has anger issues and will kill people when angry! This is brilliant! That's all for him! Next! (Rager starts to talk to only get muted by The Host)

Spazz! (Spazz rolls his eyes and crosses his arms) A Pine Marten who's also a perverted sarcastic douche! He sees Russell as a hero and is also greedy! He hates Mime but he's proud of it! (Spazz doesn't say anything at all) Well let's move on then!

Hollow! (Looks up with his mask covering part of his face as his hair covers the other.) Hollow is a fellow soldier who was an experiment which also can split his personality! He has conflict with Flippy for a reason. Why? I don't really know. It's the one thing I couldn't get from the army. So I suggest we move on to our next character!

Oscar! (Cheers as his name is called and then shuts up) A crazy funky loving monkey who was selected because you're an idiot! ("Yay me!") You volunteered to join this game and also have a dark secret in your past but you don't really know much as your monkey side takes over and be happy about it. You're also a pervert at times and also a ladies man. I don't see any ladies attracted to you but that's all. Next!

Flippy! The Opposite of Evil and the more goody lovable one! A war veteran who came back with a dark side and tries to hide away from the war. Loves to help the community and collects valuable items and also has a crush on Flaky like he usually does in every fan fiction story…. Well almost all of them. Next!

Flaky! (Flaky shakes and is worried on what he might say) The nervous and scared type! Scared of little baby chicks and almost anything else. A very nice sweetheart and is confused about her gender. Most liked character on here. Next!

Niki! (Smiles and places her feet on the table "Bring it Host!") The badass who loves to feel pain for pleasure and also a nut at times. Same as CrayZee but less of it. That's all.

DJ! Drop the bass! Anyway here is Desmond Julian Jazed But prefers DJ! He hates water which is funny since we're underwater! (DJ continues to read and not give a fuck at all) He's an avid reader, a genius and like Aurora, also a loner! He is anti-social so he won't reply to anyone. This is pretty much the only info you may get out from him now! Next!

Luna! Don't know much about you or forgot about most of it, but I know you are friends with Frost and have the ability to link into someone's mind and can talk through mind link. That's cool but we already know way ahead if you try to read mine or The Driver's minds. Thank you though. Next!

And Last but not least, Shifty! You know why he's in this but with a greedy mind like him; he'll leave his brother in the dust. He could make up a story to lie in your face. Compulsive and manipulated, he is also smart and likes to make plans and craft. He also has his creepy laugh that we all know that it signals for bad trouble ahead. Now without further ado! Our first challenge has arrived! The doors are now open everyone! Once you go outside, the floor will take you to the designated room that will start your challenge. But here's the thing. You need to survive as long as you can. You need to collect 5 black boxes. Those 5 boxes have something important inside. I won't tell you what's inside but you'll find out when the winner is declared. Oh and to get them is all through the base. So be caution as some of these doors will lead to traps and may let the water come in. That's all for now. I hope you get those boxes and escape with your lives. It will get harder after each box is collected. And also one more thing…" The Host said as he stares at everyone who listens.

"Stay alive…" The Host says as the doors open and the computer turns off. Everyone looks at the door and knows that hell is about to start and blood is about to run…

To Be Continued…

**Well that's it for Ch.4 Part 1! I hope you enjoy this chapter as now things are about to get worse for our contestants. I'm sorry for the delay once again; the next chapters will come out soon. Anyway, review and read on my friends.**

**DDD09**

**18/18 Remain**


	7. Deep Blue Sea Part 2

**Dang, I wanted to try something out with mobile, but it seems to be having a bit of issues. Now I have to defiantly get a laptop so I can update daily for you people. Well Now I was working on this lovely chapter for you all of Paradise Getaway! Time to see our contestants fight off to survive the first challenge!**

**Ch.7: Deep Blue Sea Part 2**

Shifty looks at the hallway as he doesn't move a single muscle from his chair. Silence was heard since everyone continued to stay in their seat, nobody wanted to leave the room. A few minutes have passed as the intercom picked up and they could hear breathing from the other side.

"Well… I knew this will happen. You had to ignore my orders and do everything the hard way huh? Well you're all going to like this then." The Host said the seats they were on dashes towards the open doors at maximum speed, the contestants all screamed and clenched on to the cushions as everything was a blur in their eyes. They could barely make out anything they can see as they turned and went around in different directions. Some were closing their eyes and praying for this to end. All they could hear is the host laughing at their torment. Then every seat stops at a placemat for each seat and ejects each contestant down below into water. DJ clenched onto the seat for dear life as it kept ejecting him.

"No! I'm not going down in that infestation you call water Host!" DJ said as The Host laughed.

"Hey! I made the cat finally talk for once! So the only way to get you to talk is with water. Well you better start doing talking with the others and find some objects to get you dried up. Now quit wasting my time and survive!" The Host said as the seat ejected itself down into the water as DJ screams and runs around the seat as it spins. Everyone looks up and swims away as the seat falls into the water as DJ falls in. Bubbles keep coming up as everyone stares at the small area to see little by little, few bubbles came up and then, there was none left. A few stared at each other as they were worried about DJ. Evil smiled as he was waiting for the body to come back up and float. Flippy dives in and searches for the cat as the others look at each other and wait. As they continued to stare at the area a dark figure in the water slowly passes them. Flippy continues swimming to see a fast figure past by him. He turns to see the cat dashes out of the water and jumps on top of Giggles as he gets her head wet. She screams and tries to shake DJ off who digs his claws deeper into her cranium. Giggles cries and stops moving. DJ is shaking and mumbling to himself as he stares into open space. Flaky swims toward Giggles and DJ as she begins to talk to DJ who ignores her. Flippy begins to swim upward and feels a slippery figure brush past his leg. Flippy turns around instantly and aims his gun around the watery dark area. Flippy begins to start losing his oxygen and begins to swim back to the group. Flippy pops out and gets his oxygen back and sees DJ and Flaky with the rest.

"We need to be careful… I felt something down there. With my training and Truffles sailor experience along with Hollow's army experience and Evil's killing instinct; we'll help you all try to survive through this challenge." Flippy said as Evil growls at Flippy as Hollow stares at Flippy and gives him a look for even mentioning his name. Flippy looks at the group with concerns in his eyes.

"Can you all hold your breath?" Flippy said as the others look at him.

"Yes we can why?" Spazz said as the others mention about this.

"Cause there's a door down there for us to get out of this place. This may lead us to our so called black boxes that The Host wants us to get. Now everyone, breathe in as much as you can and follow my lead. Watch out for anything that may seem dangerous to us… ok?" Flippy said as the others nod and begin to take as much breaths as they can to see the water begins rising.

"Tick Tock…. Instead of sitting there, I advise you to hurry up and get down there. But I know one of you will not cooperate with none of you. Isn't that right…DJ?" The Host said over the Intercom as DJ is still shivering and looks at the wall again to see the water is rising and yells a bit to see That Flippy holds his mouth and looks at him.

"Calm yourself down! We're trying to save everyone here and you screaming isn't going to help us! Now we need you to face your fears with the water. You got that?!" Flippy said as DJ looks at him and calms himself down and grabs Flippy's hand and puts it down.

"One, don't touch me and two… don't touch me. And yes I understand that you want all of us to go underwater and get these boxes that will get us all killed for what? To die later on in the game? It isn't worth it my friend. You know that cats are afraid of the water. Some around the world enjoy it. But I? No way am I going in that! I'm not moving in inch from this spot!" DJ said as Flippy looks at him. Evil walks up to him and places his knife up to DJ's neck and smiles.

"May I kill him? It'll be worth every minute to get rid of one already!" Evil said and laughed as DJ gave Evil an annoyed glare.

"I like to see you try Evil. Can't fight me like a man since you're nothing but a gigantic pussy and have to assort to weapons to kill." DJ said as Evil growls and was about to kill DJ for only Flippy to stop Evil and looks at DJ.

"I keep some words to yourself. I may have save you this time, but next time…you may not be so lucky. Now… I know a solution to deal with you." Flippy said as DJ looks at Flippy and tries to think of his plan and gets it.

"Oh you're not…."

_10 Minutes Later…._

"Blarghhhhhh!" DJ said in a muffled tone as he is dragged down with Flippy and Evil towards the door with the others following. Flippy pulls out a waterproof flashlight and shines around the area as it hits a sign with writing on it.

_Congrats… you found the first door._

_Use your strengths to open the door and find the first box…._

_Once it's found, the traps will be turned on and clues will be there for the next box. _

_Also… Beware of them_

Flippy looks at the sign and sees the others and points at the sign. Truffles, Hollow, Aurora make it first and reach the door handle as they slowly begin to rotate the wheel as Splendid observes the area and uses his powers for any creatures around the area. DJ continues struggling as Flippy and Evil clench onto DJ's arms. DJ moves his feet and kicks Giggles in the face, leaving marks and Oscar who growls and flips him off. Luna uses her telepath powers and slowly begins to calm DJ down as she looks at Flippy.

"Don't worry. I'm taking control of him. He's now calm. I won't be able to last long with this control. Be sure to stop him once my powers are broken. You got that?" Luna said to Flippy who nodded as the door opens and slowly opens. Truffles then turns around and waves his arm to the others. They slowly swim inside to see crates, wires, chairs, and other objects floating in the dark water. Flippy swims inside with Evil as they flash the light around the area. He aims the light on the ground to see more writing.

_Oh and one more thing… finding these boxes won't be easy. Think of finding them like a Needle in a haystack. Have fun…_

Flippy growls to see Rager, Lammy, and Niki closing the door and sealing them in. as the door seals a thump hit against the door which makes everyone turn and stare at the door. Flippy shines the light at the door to see another thump hits the door as the door has a dent in it. Flippy looks at everyone and sees that they need to hurry. Luna then taps into everyone's minds.

"Flippy knows something is wrong. We need to hurry and find the box before whatever is out there, comes in and gets us. Now hurry and find the black box!" Luna said as the contestants nodded and swim around. Flaky swims around to see a box passes by her and sees something sticking out of it. She grabs it and pulls it out to see it's a flash light. She turns and flashes at the others and points to the box. Rager punches a hole in the box and sees that there's more inside. He grabs a couple and hands them to Aurora, Truffles, Lammy, Spazz, Oscar, Giggles, and Shifty as Hollow refuses along with Splendid. They shine the lights around the area. They noticed that the area used to be a laboratory. Machines were installed into the ground and see that the computers were malfunctioning and posters were around with warnings and the dangers of the area and such. Flippy pulls DJ and Evil to an area where they shine light on it that says power. Flippy and smiles as he grabs the first switch and turns it. The lights slowly begin to come on as the light reflects into the water. The group looks up to see that the ceiling is not completely filled with water. They all go up and get a whiff of new air as they look at each other.

"Who…*Coughs* who turned the lights on?" Giggles said to the group.

"I did… I found a panel down there that says power. The lights around the place now have light. We can find the box in here." Flippy said to hear the banging down below getting bigger and louder. The group looks at each other.

"Well we need to hurry up then! We need Splendid to keep an eye on that door so we can have more time to find the box." Rager said as Flippy nodded.

"I agree with Rager. Splendid, can you do that?" Flippy said as Splendid already dashed down towards the door.

"Evil, DJ here and I will look for another door to lead us out of here. I will let Luna here know when we find it. The rest of you will find the box. Aurora, Truffles, and CrayZee… I'm going to need you for this." Flippy said as CrayZee cheers. They all go back underwater and separate to do their tasks. Flaky, Rager, Luna, Oscar, and Shifty swim toward the middle area as Shifty and Oscar along with Rager push a giant machine out of the way to dive downward. Splendid watches the door to see the screws popped off one by one. Splendid's eyes begin to glow bright red, clenching his fist as he's ready to battle. Flippy shines the light around the area to see another door on the far side of the left. The door being blocked by machines and crates. Flippy growls to see Evil snickering and pulling out a grenade. Flippy looks at Evil and lets go of DJ's left arm and swims towards the barricade. Truffles grabs hold of DJ who stirs a bit. Evil continues to swim to then yank the pin from the grenade with his teeth and throws it. The grenade, flowing with the water slowly goes towards the barricade. Evil swims away as a giant rumbling explosion blows away the crates and machines from the door. The room shakes as the everyone swims toward something to hang on to. Splendid feels the vibrations and looks around as the door breaks down and the figure dashes by him. Due to the vibration, Splendid didn't feel any swooshing of the water around his body. As the vibration ends, Splendid turns around and sees the broken door. Splendid dashes away and looks for Luna.

"Luna! It's in! It's in! Let the others know now! We have to be careful!" Splendid shouted in his mind as Luna grabs her head in pain and tries to calm herself. The pain grew as Splendid's booming voice echoes through her brain and ears.

"Shut it Splendid! Lower your voice please! My brain and ears can't take it much longer!" Luna cried in her mind as Splendid gives a worried look as he flies through the water.

"I'm sorry Luna. I'm just trying to warn you. But we have to let everyone know." Splendid said as Luna looked at the others and gain access to their thoughts.

"Everyone, the creature has broken in. Be careful! It's swimming around and can close to any of us. Keep a close eye out for anything big." Luna said as everyone gained this new Intel and now were alert of what's coming for them. Flaky and her group continued to swim down to see something dark attached to the floor. It had chains around it as more writing was next to the object.

_Only a superhero can break these chains… _

_Break them and acquire the black box…_

Flaky point at the box as Luna read it and focuses her mind to Splendid, using his super vision to find the creature and feels something entering his brain.

"Splendid…we found the black box. We need your help as only you can break the chains to get the box out. We're at the bottom of the floor. Please come quickly." Luna said as Splendid turns around and spots the small group in a blink of an eye and flies towards them and sees the chains. He uses his heat vision and burns through the chains. As the flying squirrel was busy with the chains, the light shining from the lasers glowed around the group as the creature opened its teeth, a row of sharp jagged teeth as it inched closer to the group. The light dies down and the chains break. The box begins to rise for only Flaky to grab it and keep it close to her.

"Alright. Now we need to escape out of this room. We're running out of time and our oxygen is wasting away for us." Flaky said to everyone as Splendid nods.

"Yes we must hurry. I found Flippy and they got rid of the barricade and found the next door. We have to go now! I'll lead you to him." Splendid said as the group begins to follow Splendid as the lights from the flashlights shine on Splendid as a creature jumps out from the darkness and snatches Splendid in front of him. The group screams and dashes towards upward to get air as the creature dashes away with the superhero squirrel. Splendid feels the teeth ripping into his flesh as his left arm, dangling out from the creatures mouth, began to pound the creatures face. The creature begins to shake his head, ripping more fur and skin from Splendid as blood was flowing with the water. Splendid then uses most of his strength and punches the creature in the eye, bursting through as the creature lets go and swims away. Splendid is twitching and slowly swims toward the top. The group pops their heads out the water and screams at each other and looks at each other.

"What the hell was that?!" Rager said as Luna looks at flaky and the others.

"It was too fast for me to see it! It got Splendid!" Flaky said and was crying.

"I hope Splendid got away. He isn't the type to give up." Oscar said as a figure pops out from the waters as the group backs away.

"It's me! Calm down everyone… It's just me!" the figure cried as they shine their lights on the figure to see Splendid all bloody and hurt as he wave his hands at them. "I got away… I pounded that creature in the face and made it let go of me. I'm really hurt though. Look we need to open the door and get out of here. It's going to get worse for us. Flaky… do you still have the black box?"

"Yeah I do. I'm just worried that we may not make out of this after all." Flaky said as Luna holds her close.

"We will. I promised we'll all work as a team and make sure none of us die here." Luna said to Flaky as she turns to others. "Shifty, Oscar… grab hold of Splendid and take him to Evil and Flippy. We're getting out of here. I'm going to let Giggles, Hollow, and the rest to meet us on the other side to where Flippy is at so nobody is left behind and gets torn apart by that thing. You all got that?"

"Yes we do Luna." Shifty said as they leave. Luna takes her next few breaths as the others leave. Luna closes her eyes as her head submerges underwater. She opens her eyes as they slowly get adjusted underwater. She then focuses her mind on Giggles who is talking and bitching about almost everything going through her head about what The Host said about her and the challenge she's going through. Giggles continued on to then stop and feel a voice talking to her.

"What? What's going on now? Huh? We have to go back Luna? What?! Splendid's injured?! Oh my! Ok… I'll let them know right away!" Giggles said as Luna then dives away towards to where Flippy is at. Giggles waves her arms around at Hollow and Spazz who look at her acting like a moron. They shrug and follow her to where she's leading them. Spazz gave a perverted smile and was thinking about somewhere alone as Hollow was thinking about other important matters as the figure passes by them. Giggles continues swimming and flashes her light to see the large group at the door. Giggles points at them as Hollow and Spazz noticed it and began to swim towards them. The trio continued swimming as the figure smashes it's body onto the panel, destroying it completely as the ceiling lights began to flicker on and off as the lights shut off. The group is now in complete darkness with only their flashlights as their only light source. Giggles is now scared shitless as Hollow grabs her and Spazz and continues swimming towards the group. Flippy, CrayZee, and Aurora opened the door as they all begin to pile in. water is blasting in the hallway. Giggles, Hollow, and Spazz are pulled in by force as the creature misses its target by a few inches. Giggles, Hollow, and Spazz are the last three to get in as Flippy and Evil shut the door. A large banging hits the door as they back away. The water is flowing around their feet. They all begin to get up and observed the door.

"Instead of just standing here! We need to go now!" Splendid said as he screams in pain and limps with Shifty and Oscar holding him.

"Calm yourself down man. We're going alright?" Oscar said as Splendid gave an angry look. The group then continued on with their journey as DJ is dragged on the floor. They observe the hallway to see papers floating on the water. Tiles are peeled off with dried blood on some of the walls. They continued walking to see they enter a room that is surrounded by tubes. They see the water all around them with fishes passing by and corals are flowing with the water. The Tree friends are in awe as turtles and different varieties of fishes continue to pass by. They see a dolphin swim by as a giant whale slowly zooms over the tubes. The tree friends continued walking and observed the sea as a bang is heard. The group turns to see a shark smashing into the tube. The glass begins to crack as tad bits of water shoots into the tube as they look at the shark. Blood begins coming out of its eye as it hits the tube again. Splendid sees the shark and is surprised.

"That… that was the bastard that was ripping into my flesh! The blood from its eye is going to attract…other…" Splendid could say as he becomes quiet. Everyone slowly looks up to see other sharks surrounding the tube tunnel as they smell the blood from the shark. The sharks then go on a rampage and begin attacking the wounded shark. The sharp teeth sink into the sharks flesh as they begin to tear away the flesh and fins. The shark tries to fight back to only have its neck torn from its body. The shark then stops moving and becomes a feast to the others. The tree friends back away from the scene to see some of the other sharks turn around and see their next targets to have for dinner. The sharks then begin to ram their heads and bodies against the tubes as their sharp teeth are shown at them. Blood flows with the water, making it darker and harder for them to see.

"This isn't good. We need to go now and get the next box. We can't waste any more time!" Lammy said as the group continues to reach the end of the hallway to see a black box hanging next to the door. It was wrapped with rope as there was no writing next to it. Shifty whips out a switch knife and flings it as it cuts through the rope. The box hits the floor as a panel lights up. The Panel leads to the door opening for them. They smile and cheer as a loud crash is heard behind them. They turn to see part of the tube has been smashed apart as the glass are scattered on the floor to see water blasting inside. Two sharks come in and open their mouths as a smile to their next meal. The Contestants then run off to see the water beginning to rise. The sharks then swim straight towards their meal as two more sharks come in. Others smash their way inside as the contestants dodge falling glass and the mouths of the predator. Splendid blasts out his lasers at the sharks as they still return to harvest on their flesh. Truffles picks up the box to see the doors shut on them. They look at each other and see the door has faded writing on it.

_This box is easy to acquire…_

_But you must pay the price…_

_Sacrifice one and fight on for the next one._

The group then turns and sees what they have to do for this part. They began to think as Luna stomps her foot down.

"No! We're not losing anyone here! Not here! Not now!" Luna said as Spazz looks at her like she's crazy and pushes her onto the panel as it opens the door. He jumps in and looks at them.

"You're all crazy! This is a game to survive now! Sooner or later we're going to make a sacrifice! We're going to lose someone! You better hurry up before you all become shark dinner! And let me take that and that and you can all waste your time! I got a challenge to win!" Spazz said as he takes both boxes from Shifty and Flaky and runs off as Flaky and Shifty chase after him. Luna sees Hollow, Aurora go in without saying a word. Giggles runs in as Splendid senses the shark as it jumps out towards them. Splendid pushes Rager and Oscar inside as he slams his fist into the Sharks face. Bones are heard cracking as brain matter and the eyes are splattered out from the skull and head of the shark. The shark falls to the floor as Splendid lands on his back.

"That's what you fuckers get for messing up my leg!" Splendid said as he crawled to the door to see Flippy picking up Luna as the door closes. They look at each other as they set DJ on the panel as the rest go inside. Splendid stops himself and looks at the door and DJ and uses his speed and picks up DJ and throws himself inside as the door closes behind the two. Splendid looks at them and breathes softly.

"Even though I'm injured… I can still use my powers. But Luna is right. We can't let anyone die on us. We need to stop Spazz. That cheating bastard won't get far without us." Splendid said as he slowly picked himself up and spread his arms as he waited for his wings to dry. Oscar and Rager grab his arms as they continue to help him walk slowly.

"Thanks for saving us Splendid." Rager and Oscar said as Splendid nodded.

"No problem. You're helping me so I'm returning the favor for you both. Now let's continue going down this hallway into the next layer of hell." Splendid said as the group continues. A few lights had shown the path to the next location as wires were hanging from the ceiling. Holes were smashed on the walls as blood was splattered over the walls.

"I wondered what happened down here… By seeing all this damage… it feels that we're not the only ones to go through this situation before." Lammy said as Niki look at the place.

"Reminds me of my place back home. Parents constantly fighting and destroying the home. Good times…good times." Niki said with a smile on her face.

"Nah… reminds me of my room back at the asylum. Now that was good times! Killing my doctors and nurses as their blood splattered over the walls and their guts hanging from the ceiling! I even had my own party in there. Except with music, it was their screams. Their corpses and I had lots of fun with dancing and the punch was amazing! Hehehe… I miss all of that though." CrayZee said as the group backs away from her except Niki who pats her on the back.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Niki said as they continued on. The group looks at the both of them with bewildered looks as they slowly walk behind them.

"After this… I'm staying the hell away from them." Rager said as Oscar nodded.

"Same here buddy." Oscar said as Flippy and Evil continued to carry DJ as Evil became annoyed.

"I really am tired of carrying this dead weight around! We've could have left him with those beautiful creatures but noooo! We had to get him! Thanks to the lovely superhero over there." Evil said with an annoyed look as Splendid gave his heroic smile at him. "I really hate that squirrel"

"Look calm down ok? We're almost there. We're going to get the third box and we're halfway done with this awful challenge. Then we can all relax back in our rooms and…" Flippy said to which Evil interrupted him.

"Plan out our strategies and kill the rest of these idiots? Good Idea!" Evil said with a smile on his face. They continued on walking as DJ was mumbling to himself about water and some of the contestants and something about Zeke as they enter a room to see Spazz on the tip of his toes, reaching for the third box. The room was for divers as suits with oxygen tanks were scattered around the area. It lead to an area of a damaged small round submarine laying in the water as Spazz was on top of it, reaching towards the black box as the tip of his fingers kept touching the edge. He cursed to himself and turns to see the group there, climbing down a ladder as DJ was thrown down below. Flippy gets off the Ladder and sees Spazz.

"Well… Look who seems to be having some trouble all by himself. I thought you said that you win this challenge. I see that you're having a bit of trouble there. Need any help?" Flippy said as Spazz gives him an angry glare.

"Go fuck yourself. I found the third box! It's mine! You assholes better step the hell away from me. I deserve this one!" Spazz said and jumps from the submarine as he grabs the box and yanks it from the ceiling as he crashes on top of the submarine. He cheers as Flaky and Shifty grab the other two boxes. Spazz kisses the box and holds it close to him. The submarine begins to sink into the water as Spazz slides to the metal floor below. He gets up to see Hollow comes forward and punches him straight in the face as he takes the box.

"Well, the box is mine now." Hollow said and walks away with it as Spazz goes after him.

"No! It's my box! I found it and got it all by myself! You bastard! You punched me and cheated me out of my win!" Spazz said as Evil grabs his throat.

"I advise you to shut the hell up before your throat is slit from one end to the other!" Evil said as he raises his knife. Spazz objects and bitches at Evil and struggles as Giggles clench her fists and gets very mad.

"Will you all SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Giggles shouted at the group and nonsense fighting. Everyone turns at Giggles as she was fuming with rage. "We don't need any of this right now! Just stop fighting! I'm tired of this! Look at what this game is doing to us!"

"Look Giggles… I'm sorry you had to see all of this. We're just dealing with stress and this douchebag here." Evil said as he drops Spazz and walks toward the chipmunk that backs away from him and stares at him with an angry look.

"Nooo! Back the hell away from me! I'm not falling for any of your bullshit! I'm just tired of the fighting and yelling and just everything!" Giggles said as Lammy looks at her.

"What is your problem? You're always acting like a bitch at everyone. Now you want the fighting the stop? Why is that?" Lammy said as Giggles backs away more and just looks at them.

"You guys just remind me of me and Cuddles. Us fighting all the time… Always about the most stupidest things. He never pays attention to me like he used to. Now it's just that damn skateboard or ice cream or hanging out with his friends. Barely gives any time to me! That's why I've been seeing other guys behind his back. I know it's a shitty move and what I'm doing was bad but, I needed someone else to care how I feel, give me the love that I so wanted. Other guys tried and did but it led nothing to them either dying, frozen in a block of ice, or killing me. I just couldn't take it… I just went back to Cuddles and felt ignored. I thought being in this game will make him think more about me but now…I know he just hates me with a passion. We fought mostly about our relationships and I don't want any of us to go through all of that. That's why I just want us to work together and survive. So can all of you just stop bitching and" Giggles said as a Shark jumps out and tackles her to the floor. The shark snatches on her leg and begins to drag her towards the water. She screams as she digs her nails to the floor, only to have dragged marks and her nails peeled off clean as blood fills the marks. Flaky dashes toward her friend to see another shark jump out and land on the floor. Flaky falls back as she screams to see the shark open its mouth. Flippy looks at the two girls in distress as he now has to make the right choice as only one of them can survive. Flippy raises his gun as seconds are being wasted away. He aims his sights and is close to pulling the trigger. Flaky crawls backwards as Giggles raise her arm at Flippy, crying for his help. Flippy then looks at both once again and thinks on a plan to save both. But who will he save first?

_To Be Continued… In Part 3!_

**Wooo! Part 2 is now done! Now we got Part 3 coming soon for this challenge! Yes the story is going to be long. The challenges will be separated into parts as the characters are going to be developed more and more. Sorry if you're waiting for a character to die but, one will in the next chapter. I promise you that. Now guess on who will die. Who do you think will win? Find out next time on P.G Survival of the Fittest!**

**DDD09**


	8. Deep Blue Sea Part 3

**Hello Everybody! I'm very sorry for any delay of stories. The two stories I uploaded guess that those were the stories for that week. Anyway, now it's time for our next update which is for Paradise Getaway which was left on a cliffhanger. Now, it's time to resume on where we left off on no?**

**Ch.8: Deep Blue Sea Part 3**

Flippy takes in all his pride and courage as he removes his fear; he raises the gun as he shoots at the Shark attacking Flaky. The shark backs away and goes back inside the water as Giggles is halfway into the water. Splendid dashes off and smashes his fist into the sharks' cranium. The skull smashing into tiny pieces as they slice up the sharks' brain. The shark opens its mouth and let's goes of Giggles. Splendid pulls Giggles up and onto the surface. Giggles looks at Splendid and kisses him and holds him close. Splendid blushes and hugs her.

"Thank you for saving me Splendid! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Giggles cried out as she cried out and holds the flying squirrel to him. Spazz looked annoyed and looked at the two.

"Hello! You two lovebirds gonna get your injured asses over here or make out? I can't wait to see the reaction of poor Cuddles face since he's watching his "beloved girlfriend" making out with a superhero. Ha!" Spazz said as he waved at the camera. It turns to Giggles with a surprised look on her face and looks at the camera.

"Sorry Cuddles….hehehe" Giggles said as it shows Cuddles holding a soda, sitting on the couch as he drops it with his mouth open in shock. He looks at the TV with disgust.

"You stupid motherfucking sl-" Cuddles could say as it shows back to Splendid floating towards the group with Giggles. He floats above all the contestants and stares at them.

"You take care of her; I'll float over you guys and scout for anything alright?" Splendid said to the group. Oscar and Rager took Giggles as Splendid's replacement and helped her as they went on to find the next room. The submarine sinks as a beeping sound inside begins to beep quickly where then it shows the Host in his control room, smashing a button as the small round metallic submarine explodes, sending a giant wave upward, blasting water into the room, the wave sweeps over the contestants as they slide downward the hallway with waves smashing into both sides of the walls. The contestants scream except Oscar who cheers and loves to slide. Then he notices a giant fin coming out next to him and sees it passes by him. Oscar continues observing the fin as it goes towards the others. The fin rises as it shows a giant mutated shark; the shark has red eyes with dark substance around the head. It opens its mouth and sharks the sharp teeth and dives back into the rushing water. Flippy and Evil raises their weapons. Aurora closes her eyes and pulls out her sword and holds it close to her. She takes in deep breaths as the shark jumps out behind her. Luna turns around and sees the giant shark behind her.

"Aurora! Behind you!" Luna said as Aurora opens her eyes and turns around, slicing through the mutated sharks flesh, as it dives back into the water. CrayZee pulls the startup wire to her chainsaw as it turns on. She laughs as the fin pops up. CrayZee laughs and slices through the giant fin. Black blood squirts out and splatters all over CrayZee who smiles as she's showered in the dark blood. The Shark dives back down. The water begins to change color which gives the shark a bigger advantage. Hollow pulls out his sword as his other eye turns red; he smiles evilly and waits for the shark. DJ, who was floating along wakes up and looks around to see he's back in the water and face palms himself as the shark pops his head out and opens his mouth and roars at him. DJ looks annoyed and looks at the camera.

"Are you serious? A shark roaring? That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life. This is pretty sad. I can think of something much better and scarier than this!" DJ said to the camera as a long tongue smacks against DJ's face as tiny spikes stick into DJ's face, the tongue slowly goes upward, ripping deeper into his skin and flesh. DJ holds in the pain as the tongue rips away from his flesh. The shark closes his mouth and smashes DJ to the wall and dives back into the water. Splendid and Giggles hold onto each other as Truffles passes by them. Truffles waves at the two as pulls his sleeve back to show a tattoo of a anchor with the words U.S navy around it and snorts as the shark jumps out once again. Truffles gives a devious smirk and fist into the sharks stomach as it flies back. Hollow smiles and jumps out of the water and gives dark power to his sword. Hollow screams and raises his sword as the shark takes Hollow and swallows him into his mouth. The shark feels a sharp pain to see the stomach is sliced open, letting out his guts and organs. The shark falls into the water to see an arm blast out of it with dark blood flowing down his arm. Hollow pops his head out and sees the others. Hollow then shows the contestants a black box and smiles.

"I found the fourth box everyone. It was inside the shark. Now let's finish up and find the fifth box." Hollow said as they reach the end of the hallway to see that it was destroyed. All the contestants are then blasted out and fall from the hallway and onto three floors below. Evil pulls out his knife and dives toward the floor with the others. Evil is then grabbed by his collar to see his beret falls down below to see a shark snatches it and shows others down below. Evil turns to see Splendid, carrying others as he flies them to the other side of the destroyed floors. As Splendid was taking them, Lammy was starting to slip from Giggles grasp. Lammy began to notice to see Giggles was slowly becoming nauseated and passing out from loss blood. Lammy begins to smack Giggles in the face to keep her awake to see her hands slowly letting Lammy go.

"Giggles wake up please! Someone! Please help! Giggles is passing out from her leg injury! I beg of you to all help me!" Lammy said as Giggles lets go of Lammy's hands as she falls. Lammy screams to see she grabs on to Hollow's legs. Lammy is screaming and crying as she looks up to see Hollow staring at her. He smiles at her with his dark red eyes staring deep into hers.

"It's going to be alright Lammy… everything is going to be alright…shhhh" Hollow said as he lets go of one of his hands and raises it towards her. "Just grab my hand and I'll get you to safety…" Hollow said as Lammy reaches towards Hollows hand as she grabs it to see a hidden blade dash out of his sleeve and stabs into her hand. Lammy was about to scream to only have Hollow smash his foot into her throat, crushing her Larynx. Lammy clenches to her throat to see Hollow kick her face in, letting her fall downward towards the sharks as one jumps out and snaps its teeth into her face and snapping the neck, killing her instantly as the shark lands in the water. The other sharks begin to tear into the lamb's body. Hollow smiles as they reach the other side. They turn to see Hollow turning back to his old self and looking at everyone. His transformed back into blue. Flippy and Evil raise their guns at Hollow.

"Oh lovely… the assholes who ruined everything and made me what I am aim their guns at me. I'm not weak anymore Flippy… I'm not dog shit and to say that my family was ashamed of me and that I what you did to have me stay behind as you and your two comrades went ahead. Look what happened… You got those two killed and I almost died. I can't even look at you after what you did to me when I found you. But that situation will be dealt with very soon Flippy and your evil self. Now put those weapons down before I finish you both off." Hollow said as Flippy and Evil keep their aim at his head. Hollow growled to see Aurora put both the bear's weapons down.

"It's better if you deal with him after this challenge is over. Now we have one dead. I hope you can deal with that guilt Hollow. Soldiers always deal with the guilt they do for killing people or lose someone. That's why our soldiers never return like they did before. Now let's go find the last box." Aurora said as Truffles looked away and looked sad as Lammy died. Truffles walks away as the contestants walk away, leaving Hollow behind. Hollow stares at them and looks away and then walks on. The Host stares at them from the cameras all over the place. The Host looks away as The Driver walks in and looks at The Host.

"Hey Host, So how's everything going with our lovely bait?" The Driver said as he sits on the counter and looks at The Host. He turns his chair around and looks at The Driver.

"They are doing well. They got four boxes. They need one more. Lammy just died by the hands of Hollow and became a buffet for our lovely pets. It was nice viewing to tell you the truth. At first I thought Splendid or Giggles will be the first to go. I was almost right but instead, a poor lamb died. I wanted her to at least pass the challenge. But I guess I was wrong." The Host said and looks back at the screens and switches the channel of the cameras to show the contestants walking to the final room. The Driver smiles at the screens and sees Shifty with the others.

"I guess Dead meat survived this far. I thought he'll be the first to go… but I was wrong. Hey Host, I should play some music in here. It seems so quiet you know. You seem to be bored like me." The Driver said which The Host shrugs about the idea. The Driver then walks to the radio and turns it on as a classic song plays. The Host by listening to it is surprised and looks away.

"Oh lovely, classic romantic music… I'll change this since I guess you're not into this anymore." The Driver said as he was about to switch it where The Host looks at him.

"Don't change it. Let me listen to it. It's the song I dedicated to my wife when during our 3rd anniversary. She loved this song and I dedicated for her since she meant everything to me. We expected a child soon and I took her on a cruise as a trip in celebration for the good news and anniversary. I got out of the shower the shower that one lovely night and found a note telling me to see her on the dock. I got dressed and found her in a lovely dress. She wore a lovely silver dress that sparkled and shined than all the stars out that night. Her lovely hair flowed with the wind as she waited for me. She saw me and gave me the biggest smile and was excited to see me dressed up. We both walked toward each other and this song played. She smiled and told me that this was her song that she sang when she was little. I found out about that and we both danced together. Every other coupled dance but as we danced, I sang to her softly that song and she cried tears of joy. She told me that she loved me so much and was happy to spend her life with me. We kissed each other and I stared into her beautiful light blue eyes. Months later, she gave birth to the most wonderful child of mine. My wonderful son Austin. He looked like her but had my eyes. He was a mixed species since she was Fox and I was a wolf. Yeah I know. Weird and all that. Both of our species hated that we were together but we didn't care. We both fell in love and we had a good future. I lost her after that faithful accident and just can't bear to deal with all that guilt and relive those moments that day. My son dying and everything. I thought he was crushed to see he escaped. But he was burned horribly and lost his legs. I had life support and everything. I wasn't going to lose him. I did what a father should do and found someone that will help me place his soul into theirs so Austin could take over and experience a new life. So please leave that song on so I can relive those wonderful memories with my wife and song and escape from that horrible day." The Host said as The Driver left it to play. The Driver looked at him and at the screens.

"Do you think they should listen to something since they are on their way to the final room?" The driver said as The Host looked at the screens and turns the volume up and presses the intercom button. The song begins to play as The Host lies back on his chair. The contestants turn to the nearest intercom as the music blasted out softly as The Host softly singed to them as the instruments played in the background.

_Somewhere…Beyond the sea…_

_Somewhere waiting for me…_

_My lover stands for me on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailing_

_Somewhere… beyond the sea…_

_She's there…watching for me…_

_If I could fly like birds on high!_

_Then straight to her arms…_

_I'd go sailing…_

_It's far beyond the stars…_

_It's near beyond the moon…_

_I know beyond a doubt!_

_My heart will lead me there soon…_

_We'll meet… beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea!_

_And never again…I'll go sailing!_

The instruments take over as The Host stops singing. The Driver is surprised by The Host's singing as Oscar listens to the song and feels sympathy and cries softly. He mumbles something and looks back up and takes over as he sings back, surprising the others as Oscar dances with the music. The Host looks at Oscar and listens.

"You know… even though the Host is crazy and everything… he has a lovely voice." Niki said as CrayZee nodded her head in agreement Oscar smiles and pulls Flaky towards him as he dances with her.

"Sing with me Flaky. Makes everyone feel much better." Oscar said as Flaky is shocked by Oscar's new behavior and sings with him.

_I know….Beyond a doubt!_

_My heart… will leave me there soon!_

_We'll meet (I Know we'll meet) beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss… just as before_

_Happy we'll be…beyond the sea!_

_And never again…I'll go sailing!_

_No more sailing..._

_So long sailing…_

_Bye bye sailing…_

The song ends as Oscar smiles and thanks Flaky and walks away from them as he opens the door to see the final room. The others stare at Oscar as he walks in without looking back. The Host looked at the screens and turns to see The Driver who stares at him.

"There are so many things you've been hiding from me my friend. Very soon you will have to tell me Host. I don't know what I just witness but you are a good singer. And Oscar finished that song up with a well voice as well. Is there something happening? I'm kind of noticing it." The Driver said as The Host looks at him.

"Not that I know of. That caught me off guard as well. But let's finish this challenge up with the last and final box to be found. And yes I also did a few shows singing. I was paid a lot to do them. My friends were surprised as well. I never made an album but did covers for songs and people loved it. It's how I meet Natalie. She fell in love with my voice and we met and got to know each other very well." The Host said as he pulled the handle next to him of the table. He looked and found a picture of her and showed it to The Driver. It showed them together on stage as she was very beautiful. Long red hair as she had the most fantastic eyes. The Host didn't bear his scars on his cheeks and looked well-mannered and had shorter hair. His brown eyes shined from the flash of the camera as he was built back then. The Host now lost all of that and looks like a mess. He lost most of his muscles and grew out his hair to cover the scars and eyes. He mostly kept to himself at times but he seemed to be opening up to the only friend he had left. The Driver gave back the picture as He placed it back and closed it.

"Looking at that picture… it makes me feel all depressed. I just wish she was still here. But it just made me another mad man… going around and gather up all my ex friends and getting revenged on them. For never helping me out with the problems I was going through, never giving the sympathy of their deaths, for hurting them both… I feel it was right to do this… for her." The Host said and looks at The Driver.

"I'm always here for you mate. Don't you worry about that. They'll pay for what they done and they'll feel all the pain that you went through." The Driver said as The Host smiled for once, not in an evil way, but in a happy manner as he looked away.

"Thank You… I knew I can count on you." The Host said to go back to the contestants entering the final room to witness tubes surrounding all of them. They continued walking to see the final box placed carefully on a stand in the middle of the room. Oscar walks up towards them and to the box. He places his hand on it and picks it up. He looks at them and sees that nothing is happening. Oscar walks down the flight of stairs and gives them the final box and walks towards the final door that says,

_Congrats! You have acquired the final box._

_This is your sanctuary…_

_Exit the final door and place the five boxes and leave._

_Your prize awaits for you all…_

The contestants walked towards the final door and open it to see five stands with names on all of them. Hollow walks up to one and places it on the stand of Death. A beep is heard and shows the green light as he walks away. Flippy walks up and places his on War. It beeps up as two lights are shown on another door behind them. Evil walks up and places the third box on the stand of Chaos as it dings. Shifty places the fourth box on the stand of Greed as Flaky places the last on Change. The lights beep up as the door behind them opens up to show The Host there with The Driver on the screen.

"Come in... I want to see all of you in the flesh… well the virtual way. I want to say congratulations! I'm happy for all 17 of you! I thought all of you will kill each other but instead you wanted to save each other but Hollow broke that promise. Now we lost Lammy. Thank you for the boxes. Now that I acquired them, they'll become very good use for me. Thank you and I'll see you all in the next challenge." The Host said as he smiled and waved at them where Hollow pushes the contestants out of the way.

"Where's the prize you promise us?" Hollow said as The Host smiles and stares at the wolf. Lightning then shoots out and hits Hollow as he screams in pain. He falls to the floor and looks at them.

"Your prize is that you all get a new room, a big room for all of you to sleep together! With fabulous beds and medical treatment for those that are injured. Now leave me alone. You'll be woken up soon by our lovely Driver. Good Luck and I'll see you all next time. Good Night!" The Host said as the screen goes off. Hollow is in pain as the others leave him there to suffer. They push the double doors to see the new beds as nurses and doctors came and help treated the injured and others. The Host turns his chair around to see a dark figure standing in front of them.

"I see that you have all my plans going exactly well. But you didn't have to shock poor Hollow like that. Now do you have the next challenge set up already?" The dark figure said as The Host looked at it.

"Yes I do. I also got the black boxes like you said. And I found the backpack that you've been telling me about. It's with me." The Host said and shows a backpack with dark gooey substance coming out from it. The dark figure smiles and shows its dark teeth.

"Good…. I'll see you very soon." The Dark figure said and fades away. The Host sighs and hears the door opening to show Oscar with a serious face. The Host lies back on the chair.

"I see you've found me quickly. I'm surprised on how you're acting so differently now… Why is that?" The Host said as Oscar shuts the door.

"I may be stupid but I know when you play mom's favorite song… why did you play it? To torture me?! I've been placed in this monkey's body to end my suffering, can't control him except a few times and you pull this?!" a different voice said out from Oscar's mouth as The Host looked at him.

"Austin? Son? You finally controlled him?" The Host said as the monkey looked at him.

"Maybe… Maybe not….father…" Oscar/Austin said as the camera goes off.

To Be Continued… in The Next Challenge!

**Well! That's a lovely way to end our first challenge right?! Now that we lost our first contestant, what is going to happen next? Will Oscar/Austin defeat The Host? Who is that dark figure? What is Truffles going to plan now that he lost Lammy? And most important of all… who will die next?! Find out in the next crazy chapter of Paradise Getaway: Survival of the Fittest!**

**18****th**** Place: Lammy**

**Status: Lamb Anyone?**

**Cause of Death: Eaten by Sharks after being kicked in the face by Hollow.**

**Next Time on P.G SOTF**

**Ch.9: Nightmare in the Asylum**

**DDD09 Out!**


	9. Nightmare in the Asylum Part 1

**Hello Lurkers of the Internet. I, DeepDarkDebt09, am now here with another chapter of Paradise Getaway Survival of the Fittest! Since I Haven't updated a while, I thought I'll be nice to update two stories by today so you guys and ladies enjoy them to pass the time since people love to see these contestants struggle to survive or enjoy romance on FanFiction which is alright too. Anyway, let's move on to our next chapter.**

**Ch.9 (Really Chapter 8 * Since I messed up on Deep Blue Sea Part 2 & 3. This is pretty much Ch.9 on FF.) Nightmare in the Asylum Part 1**

_Fire….fire everywhere as The Host was shocked to see what had just happened. A crash had just happened a few minutes ago. His wife, dead on impact as the flames engulfed her. His son, crawling his way towards his father to only be crushed to death. The Host cried away as The Bus Driver pulled him away. He struggles to hear screaming. The Host pushes away The Driver and runs towards the wrecked vehicle. The Host kicks the window and looks in through the driver seat to see the family dead and beginning to burn. The Host sees his son still alive as he crashed through the top of the car which was glass. His son was surrounded by flames. His leg was caught on fire and soon spread around his body. The driver ran towards The Host with a fire extinguisher and gave it to The Host who was screaming in the air and seeing his son burned alive. The Driver blasts out the foam in the car as The Host was twitching and grabbing his hair. The Driver opens the car door to which it breaks off. The Host and Driver dragged his burnt son out from the car to see that he's barely moving. The Host cries and holds his son close to him. The Driver looks away and doesn't say a word and lets the man spend his final moments with his son to see an ambulance comes towards them. The Driver waves his arms back and forth to let them know where they are at. The Host continues to stare at his son, telling them that everything will be alright. The cops, firefighters, and medical helpers came from all sides and asked about the situation as they brought a stretcher. The Host then sees the medical helpers slowly pick up his burnt son and placed him carefully onto the stretcher and takes him away. Cops were talking into their walkie-talkies and point to others of any other survivors from the destroyed cars. The Host stares at his arms, not moving at all. The blood trickled down his face from the cuts he received from the crash. _

_A fellow cop walks towards him and crouches down next to him. The host looks up to see a green bear wearing a beret. He was the chief and told him that everything is going to be alright. That his son is going to be taken care of and they found the driver and others that hit them survived. It turned out to be a pink chipmunk, a purple lamb, hanging out with a blue pig who just came back from navy were out partying and went to get some beers. The pig was drunk and not paying attention to the road smashed them head on which sent the host's wife forward to the dashboard, smashing her head which snapped her neck instantly and crashing her head to the window which cracked her skull. The Host sees the three survivors being treated as he looked at the bear and at his nametag which said Flippy. The Host thanked him for telling him what had happened and asked if he can help him call a lawyer so he can sue. Flippy nodded his head and got up. He reached his hand towards The Host who grabbed it as he was pulled up. They walked away as it fast forwards to The Host in court. _

_He was sitting down on the bench. He looked down to the ground and held his present to his son that was slowly recovering from his burns. The Host had called one of the most well-known lawyer suggested to him by Rager, Flaky, and Luna. Luna was his therapist and helped him on how to cope with the accident which helped. She gave him certain advice on what to do and how to not lash out at others when certain flashbacks came back and made The Host go insane. When The Host came back to the next appointment, Luna declined it and told him to find someone else as she couldn't help him anymore due to The Host not being able to pay or get much worse or angry during the appointments. He begged to her and she felt bad but when told about the court issue, she gave him the name of the lawyer that will indeed help him. The Host went and called The Lawyer named DJ. After months of planning and what to do, they were ready to get the money off from the three. Now The Host sat there and notices the lamb from the accident walk up to him. _

_She apologized about what happened to his family and that none of this shouldn't have happened. She explains that she wanted to drive since she was the one sober and didn't want any accidents. Truffles then talks her out of it and somewhat threatens her that only he can drive the ladies to wherever he wanted to go and that it was his car. She had no choice and was forced to sit with them. She gave The Host money and a present for his son and walks away. The Host looked at her and called her and said that he forgives her. She cries and nods as she enters the courtroom. The bailiff then comes out and calls him into the courtroom. The Host gets up and enters the courtroom. _

_Benches spread out to show different people sitting and watching The Host find his seat to see that his lawyer didn't arrived. The Host was surprised to find out that DJ dropped his case for a much bigger one of the most well-known bandits Lifty and Shifty. The Host was angry and notices the Jury watching him. Judge Spazz as he wanted to be called was a mean and grouchy judge that treated The Host with disrespect and like crapped. Never giving sympathy at all and with the evidence placed in front of his face by The Host and The Driver who stood up and helped him since Flippy wasn't able to show up due to be drafted by the army. The Host lost the case and had to pay the three money for damages of the car and bills. The Host walked away as Lammy refused the money as Giggles was happy and Truffles cursing a storm with the money. The Host showed a devious look and walked away. The Driver and The Host later enter the Hospital to find out by Dr. Sniffles that they were going to pull the plug on his son since they can't help him anymore. The Host then in the middle of the night and took his son and have him on life support in a warehouse which inside had technology left behind by the owner which became useful to the Host. _

_The Host had to think of something as he cried that night, holding his sons hand and see the wires placed in his body to feed him and remove the waste from his body. He couldn't bear to see his son like this any longer. Him and the driver then place out flyers to do a certain experiment for money. A few people noticed it and were interested. With one look of The Host and The Driver, they left. Only one gave them the chance and that was Oscar. A monkey who surprisingly smart and was kind to them. He went in with full of confidence and observed the technology and inventions The Host had and was amazed by them. He talked on and on about what each one was able to do which made The Host happy. The Host asked him to lie down on a panel and saw The Host lock him up. He told him that he was going to make the monkey immortal which surprised Oscar. Oscar noticed another figure across from him. Oscar was shocked to see a young teen, burnt in third degree burns. Oscar fought with his might to escape but sees The Host laugh softly. He told Oscar that he needs him so he can place his son's soul inside of his body with a machine that will make him and his son in one body immortal. They could never die. Oscar cries out for help to see The Host use the machine. The machine begins to work as the souls of Oscar and The Host's son lift up from their bodies and begin to merge as the machine then blasts sparks, leading into overdrive and errors popping up on the screens. The Host kicked the machine which then made the machine explode. Clouds surround the ware house and begin to disappear. _

_The Host sees his son not moving at all to Oscar shaking uncontrollably. He walks towards Oscar and calls his sons name. Oscar then opens his eyes and gives a big goofy smile and says stupid things that were immature. The Host looked away and saw that his plan was a failure and didn't know what to do. He lost both of them. He wanted his son to control Oscar so he could live on and have a young life forever. Oscar went on; bragging on being macho and sexy which The Host knocked him out. Then The Host was angry of the failures that happened to him in his life. He then began to plot revenge on the people that sought out to help him. He became a different person as everything of feelings soon faded away. He was left with anger and rage. He then planned on seeking out the ones that ruined his life and those that were associated with them. The Host smiled and laughs like a maniac and went on to the final plan of his which was a game show named Paradise Getaway. The Host smiles as the light goes off, leaving himself in the darkness._

_End of Flashback*_

The Host Sits back on his comfy leather chair as he looks at Oscar/Austin. The Host's face changes in different emotions on what to say or do as Oscar/Austin stares at him.

"I'm sorry son… it was just that… The Driver wanted to play some music and her song came on. He wanted me to play it for the contestants and I sang since I wanted to remember all the good times you, me, and your beautiful mom had together. I didn't know that it would have brought you out and take control of Oscar since I thought the experiment was a somewhat success or failure from what happened." The Host said to his son who gave him a glare.

"Well now you know that it was a complete success. The pain I had to suffer through in that experiment. The burns I felt in the hospital. I knew you were always there, watching over me and taking care of me. When I heard they were going to pull the plug on me, I was more than happy to have the suffering end for me but you came and made the suffering and pain much worse! Why couldn't you let me die?!" Austin/Oscar yelled as The Host slams his hand down on the table and looks at him.

"I couldn't bear to lose you! You we're the only thing I had left! The only gift from your mother! I lost her in that fucking accident! I wasn't going to lose you as well! I did everything in my power to help you! I did! You should be thankful that I made sure that you're still alive today! Is this the thanks I get from you? You yelling at me and telling me that I should've let you die? Your mother wouldn't bear to let them pull the plug on you. She would've done the same but in a different manner but she would be doing everything in her power to make sure that you're still living! You meant everything to us and I'm making sure that you get to live out your dreams." The Host said to his son.

"Yes but not by kidnapping me and planning on making a show to kill every single person that screwed your life over! You're showing me that you're not a man at all… not even a father! Killing these people won't bring back my mom or make me love you at all. She would hate you for doing this." Austin/Oscar said as The Host looked at him.

"You take that back…right now!" The Host said as Oscar looked at him.

"No…cause I know mom will hate you and leave you for someone else if you ever did this sort of sick demented shit! I can't even look at you anymore. I witness some things in this body when I couldn't control him. But seeing you change…it's not even the same dad I know from long ago. You never should have made this show if you cared so much about me. You should have stayed by my side even if the experiment was a success or not. It would've have shown that you still loved me and cared about me still." Austin/Oscar said as The Host got angry.

"I do love you son. I'm doing this for you. I still care about you. I want you to do the best you can and I'm very proud of you." The Host said as Oscar opens the door and looks back.

"You're doing this for yourself. If you cared and loved me so much that you place your son in a competition to die… then I understand how you feel about me. I hope you rot in hell. I don't see you as a father anymore or as a man. Just a pussy that hides behind the screens and lets the people he hates kill each other instead of doing it himself. I hope your wife is proud of you…"Austin/ Oscar said as he leaves to hear The Host scream and throws his chair at the door and falls to his knees and hits the floor. He smashes his fist into a screen and throws the cabinets and tables around, destroying the room as the monkey walks away. The Monkey walks and passes by The Driver who looks at The Monkey and walks towards the room of the Host who still is in pure rage. Oscar finds himself back in the room with the other contestants sitting on the beds as Splendid is being treated along with DJ and Giggles. Oscar sits down on his bed to see one of the medical helpers comes towards him to see that Oscar refuses and lies down. Giggles slowly wakes up to see that her leg is being treated with blood pouring back into her body. Splendid turns his body and sits on the bed and stares at Giggles.

"You feeling much better Giggles?" Splendid said to the chipmunk, giving off his smile. Giggles nods her head and sighs.

"Yes I am. I'm so happy you were there to save me. Nobody else ever did that for me except you. I'm so happy to meet you." Giggles said and blushes to herself, looking away as Splendid smiles and looked at her. Shifty looks at the two and nods his head in disagreement and pretends to barf. Niki laughs to herself and face palms of the two flirting with each other. Flaky is by herself and opens her bag and looks through it and finds a picture of her and her family. She places it on the small desk next to her to see Flippy places his bag on the bed next to her.

"Sorry, is this bed taken?" Flippy said as Flaky looks at him. She smiles and nods her head.

"No, nobody yet except you so far. So go ahead." Flaky said to which the bear replied a thank you and placed his bag on the bed and took out some clothes and his other uniform with a few medals. Flippy looks at them and places them on the bed as he pulls out a revolver and places it under the bed.

"Don't worry, its only there just in case if anything happens ok? Don't think I'll do something bad to you. I'm here to protect people since I feel it's my duty." Flippy said as he notices a picture of Flaky and her family.

"Is that your family? They look sweet." Flippy said as Flaky nodded her head.

"Yeah they are. It was taken when the fair was in town. We rode the Ferris wheel and it stopped at the top. We took a picture right there with a beautiful view of the town. I was scared but I pulled out a smile. It was one of the best times I ever had." Flaky said as she takes the picture from Flippy and looks at it with a smile. Flippy looks at her and sees her crying a bit. "I… really hope I get to see them again… I know they are probably watching and… worried about me. I feel the same as well. I don't want them to see me like this… Killing other people to win… it's not me."

"Don't worry Flaky, I'll make sure I'm there for you and that nothing happens to you ok?" Flippy said as he places his hand on hers. Flaky blushed lightly and pulls her hand away and covers her face. Flippy notices and apologizes. Flaky forgives him as silence takes over them. A few minutes pass and it becomes slightly awkward.

"I see that you we're in the military. How long did you served in it?" Flaky said. Flippy looks at his uniform and takes out a picture of him with his father in uniform.

"I served the military for about 5 years. I was previously the chief of police for Tree Town. I was well known and served to protect all citizens and make sure they felt safe. They did and I've became respected. On the day I was drafted, I was supposed to come in and testify and help a citizen that went through a horrible car crash and lost his wife. It was horrible. His son had third degree burns as his flesh scorching black, blisters were popping and blood was all over the stretcher. It was horrible to see his son in that position. I was ready to come in to see that I was enlisted by the military and taken by a few of the soldiers and met my father who became general of the force. He accepted me in and had no choice but to start working in the army. I felt bad that I wasn't able to help the poor guy. I hoped he won the case. I really did want to help him and now I guess I'm trapped here to survive as well with my evil counterpart. He came after a terrible incident in the war which had me, my friends Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom and also Hollow which to this day hates me with a passion. Due to what my evil counterpart had said, it made him hate me with a passion." Flippy said to which Flaky turns around to show Hollow sharpening his sword. Hollow looks up quickly and stares back at Flaky as she turns away quickly.

"I can see. I'm sorry you're going through all that. But I happy that you did everything you can to protect us. I want to say thank you for that." Flaky said as Flippy smiles.

"No problem at all. It's my duty anyway." Flippy said to see Shifty walks towards them and sits next to them.

"Look, I pretty much don't like anyone here and I know you because I pretty much was scarred due to your evil counterpart. You I know as that shy girl with an ok personality. I pretty much have no one else to talk to here since it's pretty much either crazed people or people that keep to themselves. You two are somewhat close to being normal around here so what's the point? Have you two figured out a way out of this place?" Shifty said to hear an ahem. They turned to see DJ, fully healed from his wounds and sits on the bed next to him. He crouches towards them.

"That was offensive of me being a loner coming from the one that steals for a living. And if you want to escape from here, then I think I know how to escape from here. It may be a problem but I think from my brains and your experience with stealing… I think i may solve a solution for us to escape." DJ said to the three as Shifty smiles.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Now if you can spill the beans and lets us know, it'll be good for us to execute our plan." Shifty said as DJ places his finger on his lips and points to the camera on the far corner of the wall.

"I feel that'll be hard to do with these cameras around. If we can find a secure place… then I'll let you know alright? Now I have to go. I need some rest anyway." DJ said and walks away to his bed and falls asleep. Shifty looks at Flippy and Flaky and scratches his head.

"Well what are you two talking about? I pretty much suck at talking or striking conversations unless it deals with stealing or something with robbing I guess." Shifty said and gives a stupid looking grin.

"Well we're pretty much trying to get to know each other since we're pretty much fighting for our lives and not die. And it's much better than watching the two lovebirds flirting their hearts away." Flippy said as it shows Splendid was doing some superhero tricks which Giggles smiles and cheers for him and claps. Shifty looks away in disgust.

"I see what you mean. Even I feel that she and Cuddles did much better as a couple then anything but it's sad to what she is doing now. It's really degrading. I will like to talk about myself for a bit I guess." Shifty said to the two. He sighed and stared at the ground, trying to form the words going through his head on the story to tell them. He slowly looked at them and let out some air.

"I wasn't always like this to be honest. I used to be a much kinder, less greedy bastard that never stole or sold away or people's things. I was a different kind of person than you see now. Me and Lifty… we lived in a nice home and my family made a decent amount of good money on the jobs they respectively did. My mother was a nurse. Helped in the surgeries and saved a couple lives herself. My dad worked at a bank. He was the branch manager of Tree Bank. He kept a close eye on the customers and all the investments. He always checks the vault and help with the other employees with their jobs. A very nice man that was well respected. My mother was a local hero in this town. I looked up to those two. When my mom had us and a few years passed and as we progressed in age they began to fight over little things about us and sometimes of the neighbors or the bills. Like the usual things. But the thing was that they always had a solution and solved it and we all became family again. Lifty was always the one they focused on the most since he was born after me and was still their cute little baby. My dad taught me a lot about the responsibility and to always take care of my brother no matter what happens. I always had my brothers back. In fights, arguments, everything. My dad had a fascination with fedoras. He gave me the one that I still wear today. It was given to him by his father. He passed it down to me and it reminded him of himself when he first wore it. He wanted me to pass it on when I had my own family. It became my most prized possession ever since." Shifty said and had a look of depression. This concerned the both of them. Flippy placed his hand on Shifty's shoulder.

"Something bad happen after that didn't it Shifty?" Flippy said as he looks at Flippy and nods his head.

"Yeah it did… My dad was caught one day… stealing money from the vault. He did it when our family was starting to struggle as my mother was laid off when the economy began to plunder. My dad worked as hard as he could and the money he got barely passed as we got less food, less presents, less everything to see that he was doing his best to make sure we live a good life. But when he got fired and came home. We found out he had plan this after so long and had been stealing the money from the vault a couple of times when he came home with a "raise" My mom was horrified and we didn't understand since we we're still kids at that time. They broke out into really bad fights and our father began to drink and take his frustrations on the next thing he could find… me and my brother. I still have the marks after all these years." Shifty said and turned around as Flippy moved the fur around to show his flesh was whipped and had gashes across his back as Shifty showed long term bruises on his face. Flaky covered her face and cried lightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shifty… you and your brother didn't deserve that." Flaky said as Shifty forgave her.

"It's ok… I took most of the gashes and hits from my dad. I took my brothers place. I defended my brother from the monster that was my father. He was the reason that we got kicked out from our home, lived on the streets for 6 to 7 months, begging for money and robbing from stores to survive. My mother was beaten constantly. Her screams that night when we lived in our new home that was dirty and destroyed that only a homeless person could live in it. Just hearing her begging for the pain to stop. Glass being destroyed and the two fighting and struggling as they destroyed that bedroom. I held my brother close as we both cried, listening to her screams…. I couldn't take it anymore…. He came in that night with that whiskey bottle. He watched us and looked to see if we are sleeping. He told us that he was going to kill us after he finished with our slut of a mother. He laughed and I knew he meant it. He always had a gun under his bed; always threaten with us when he lost his job that if we didn't do something that he would shoot us. He almost shot Lifty when he ignored him. He missed him by a few inches. One day he taught us on how to steal and not be caught. He was my mentor as you may say on making me the person that I am now today. Stealing from others and making a living off from other people. My mother left and went to live with her family. Fought for as much as she could to get us from that horrible person. He won the case and we had to live with him. She cried and begged to let me and Lifty lived with her. But we had no choice but to live with him. One night after dealing with so much pain and abuse from him… we…I ended it. He was so drunk and left his guard down. I pull the gun and aimed it at him. He looked at me and told me that I didn't have the balls to kill my own father. He told me that I was a coward and that I was the worst son and that I was a disgrace to him and to the family…" Shifty said and began to control his anger as Flippy tried to calm him down.

"You shot him…didn't you?" Flaky said to Shifty who didn't say anything for a few minutes and gave a silent nod.

"That's when I took his van and it led to the life I have now. I got this bloody invitation and I joined and saved my brother's life from not being killed. I just want to leave here and see my brother again. My greediness got the best of me but I thought of the vacation and money could help us have a better life and now look at me. Telling my life story to you two that I barely know except your names and the locations of your home to steal. That's pretty much it…" Shifty said and slowly got up from Flippy's bed and looks at them. He waved a good bye to them to hear the intercom go off. The Host gave an angry tone over the intercom and pretty much shouted on the top of his lungs.

"**ALL YOU BASTARDS REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL NOW! YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS READY FOR YOU!**" The Host said and cuts off the intercom to see Oscar walking down the path in between the beds and passes all of the contestants.

"Well I see someone is not in a good mood. Let's see what the crazed psycho wants from us now." Oscar said and pulls out some black sunglasses and walks out of the room like a wannabe badass. The others looked at him and shake their heads in disagreement.

"What the heck is with that crazy monkey?" Spazz said to the others.

"He's Oscar, the funky monkey. What do you expect from someone who's immature and all weird?" Niki said to the others with a smile and walks towards the double doors to see the others following. Hollow slowly walks behind Flippy, Evil, Truffles, and Flaky. He laughs softly to himself and places his arms around Flaky and Truffles. He gives them both a glare and a devious smile as Truffles pushes him off.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me…. After what you did to Lammy… I hate looking at that ugly structure that you have called a face. I despise you for killing such a sweet innocent girl for your guilty pleasure. I hope that you're the next to die on this horrible show." Truffles said as Hollow looks at him and smiles as he shows Truffles the way out of the double doors.

"You first…" Hollow said with his trademark smirk. Truffles looked away in disgust and walked back into the room that had they enter in the previous challenge hours ago. Splendid took off his cast to see that it heal due to the medical treatment and his powers. Giggles limped lightly into the abandon room except a stand, a projection screen along with a desk and the projection itself. The Projection itself turned on to see The Host, sitting on the torn leather chair with the room behind him all destroyed. Papers scattered everywhere, screens smashed, cabinets and desks flung across the room. The Driver looks surprised and smiles to see the contestants. The Host breathes in rapid breathes and slowly calms down with the angry look remained. Staring at them. He slowly moved his body toward the screen, not saying a peep, look still on his face. The Driver waiting to see what will happen next as The Contestants were ready to hear another blowout from the crazed Host.

"Well… Hello everyone… It's nice… to see you all here. Well except one but let's forget about that for right now… I'm not in a mood like I usually am. I'll be much better once I see one of you die today. Today, you're going to be going on a lovely bus ride to an asylum that I was recommended to by Luna. Says on her files that I did nothing but talked gibberish and had a look of a crazy maniac in our later appointments. You may not remember me very much Luna… but I'll make sure that you don't. Now you're all my insane patients. This challenge is very easy for you. Someone in this asylum needs to be rescued and escaped there from our station guards and The Driver. We all know that Shifty and CrayZee are good at escape from lots of things. They will be your guides and can give you tips on how to escape. You need to find Patient X. He needs to be brought here. Do you all got that? Oh and I have some others that are just dying to see you all… Now get ready… the doors are about to open." The Host said to see the camera going into static and turns off to see the projection screen going up to show two doors with bars on the windows. A sign is placed on top of the doors as they read it. It was old with cobwebs around the edges of the sign. The lettering faded over the years but it was still readable.

_Happy Tree Asylum: The Nuts don't always fall from the trees…_

The doors open to hear an alarm set off which roweled up the crazed patients to smash their fists and bodies against the doors as screams echo throughout the asylum. Flippy, Aurora, Evil, Hollow, Splendid, CrayZee, and the others walked through and are ready to face whatever is inside. They hear The Host laughing and hear another buzzing sound to see all the doors begin to slowly open, letting each and every one of the crazed patients except a few to leave the rooms and walk out. They stare at the contestants and laughed crazily and moved slowly towards them. Flippy cocked his gun and aims it at the patients.

"Get ready everyone… aim your sights carefully and be prepared to fight to live. They are around us and are dangerous. When the first strikes, fight back. Get ready… get set…" Flippy said as they run towards them and jump over the railing to fight the contestants as Flippy pulls the trigger.

To Be Continued…. In Part 2

**Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of Nightmare in the Asylum. With Characters being developed and having their backstories come out is wonderful. Hope you enjoy and see what happens next to our contestants! Who is Patient X? Find out very soon! Who will be the next to die? Which character should be developed more and have more screen time? Let me know through reviews or Pms!**

**DDD09 Out!**


	10. Nightmare in the Asylum Part 2

**Hey Everyone, Sorry for not updating any stories. School has taken over and now I'm busy with that so I can graduate. I'll still be updating, but it'll take some time. It may take some days for me to write the next chapters for these stories. So let us continue on to our next chapter of Paradise Getaway as we last seen our contestants about to square off with our delusional inmates from the Asylum.**

**Ch.9: (The Real Chapter 9. Yes, it's confusing!) Nightmare in the Asylum Part 2**

Splat!

Blood splats over the wall and some of the inmates to see the rushing inmate fall to the ground in front of Flippy who continues staring at the others.

"Anyone else?" Flippy said to see them smiling and raising their weapons and continue to rush to see Flippy popping off his gun to see the inmates each falling to the ground. Evil smiles and laughs, dashing towards an inmate with a knife. Evil licks his knife to see the other inmate cutting himself and licking the blood off from the knife and throws the knife back to back from his hands. They then both make a stance and slowly start to circle each other slowly, staring at each other, eye to eye, waiting to see who will make the first move. Splendid stands in front of Giggles and takes a huge amount of oxygen in and blows out a huge wave of his ice breath, freezing a line of inmates running towards the duo. Splendid smiles and uses his heat ray, cutting through all the frozen statues, killing all of the inmates instantly. Giggles swoons over the scene and kisses Splendid on the cheek as Splendid blushes in surprise and smiles back. Rager punches an inmate in the face to see one swing a spiked bat at him to which he ducks in time to see another inmate from behind get the spikes impaled through his head. The inmate walks back slowly to see the blood and laughs to himself. Then his head looks up quickly and grabs Rager by his neck and lifts him to see Rager kick him in the face, letting him go. Rager grabs the end of the bat and yanks the bat out of the inmate skull, ripping a chunk of flesh and brain matter with it. Rager swings the bat quickly to the other inmate and smashes his skull. Rager feels the blood splatter on his face and yells in anger.

"Come on you bastards! Come at me!" Rager yelled and yanks the bat out of from the corpse and rotates to kill the injured inmate. Niki and CrayZee back into each other to look at each other and see they are surrounded by a group of inmates. One of them wiggles his tongue as another touches himself in pleasure. Niki looks in disgust and kicks the sick inmate in the crotch to see him fall to the ground. She grabs his neck and snaps it. CrayZee smiles and revs up her chainsaw to give an evil smile and runs to the inmates. As she swings her chainsaw, it shows CrayZee on a hill with flowers flying everywhere with people flying everywhere. CrayZee smiles and laughs to see the flowers hit her softly. She jumps onto a mound of leaves that fly upward due to the impact of CrayZee landing on it. They slowly fall down as CrayZee continues to laugh. The leaves fall down to only see that the blood was splattered everywhere with the entrails slowly coming down from the ceiling. CrayZee smiles with the blood all over her body. She feels pleasured after killing the inmates. The lights slowly go out to only show CrayZee's face blending in the dark. She smiles, her sharp teeth shine which she slowly gets up and walks towards Niki. Niki stares at her.

"That…was….fantastic!" CrayZee said and runs off to go help the others. Flippy continues shooting at the inmates. Flaky looks over his shoulder to see the bloodshed all over the room. The Last few inmates backed off and ran through the double doors, leaving the contestants there to only see Evil and the last inmate start swinging their knives at each other in a battle. Flaky slowly walks from Flippy to see Flippy puts his arm up to stop Flaky.

"I advise you to not do that. Once Evil locks himself in battle, he will kill anyone that gets in his way. Including you and me. It's better for him to finish his battle. He practices in my mind when he was my biggest secret. Whenever something reminds me of the war, he would then be released from his prison of my sub conscious and he will begin his killing. When I contained him, he would always practice and think of how he would kill his victims in the end. So, for your protection… back away." Flippy said to Flaky who nodded her head to see Evil slash the knife against the inmate's chest, leaving a deep cut. The inmate cracks his neck and smiles. He dashes and dodges Evil's attack and slashes across his arm and stabs him on the shoulder. Evil hisses in pain to see the knife yank out from his shoulder. The Inmate smiles and licks Evil's blood from the knife.

"You taste very well… I'll be happy to finish you off." The inmate said to see Evil growl and pretends to stab to see the inmate fall for it to have Evil stab the inmate through the throat and smash his head on the wall and continues to smash the inmates head till the back of the skull caved in. Evil yanks out the knife and lets the corpse fall to the floor. Evil smiles and turns around to see Flippy looking at him with the gun raised. Evil slowly walks towards Flippy and pushes the gun down.

"You don't have to worry about that….yet. Now… let's go find this Project X so I could bring it back to The Host and shove him up his ass." Evil said and kicks the double doors to walk down the corridor as the others watch him continue walking. Flaky and Flippy continue to watch Evil until the double doors slowly closed.

"I feel since all we do is just stand here and watch other people doing things or situations… how about we move for god sake and find the patient so we can get the hell out of here!" DJ yelled at the others who mumbled to themselves and walked to the double doors. DJ sighs in relief and places his hands in his pocket and slowly follows them. They push the doors open to see that the hallways became much bloodier than before. They see Evil laughing to himself as his back was turned against them and watching the wall. Flippy slowly walks toward the crazy bear.

"Well I guess that was very quick… We found the perfect home for your evil counterpart Flippo" Spazz said and flick his nose and gave a cruel laugh to see Evil turning around with his sharp, mangled teeth to the contestants.

"How do you like the room? Isn't it….beautiful?" Evil said and rubs the knife on the palm of his hand as the knife twirled. Evil laughed softly and stared at them with his bloody red eyes. The Blood was flowing down the wall like molasses. Evil was waiting for an answer and slowly begin to twist his head to the side to hear a loud crack from his neck to show an even bigger smile.

"Dude…cut that shit out man! I think I just crapped myself from just seeing that!" Spazz said to see that Evil laughs once again. Oscar pushes through the group and grabs Evil by his jacket and slams him against the wall. Oscar slowly takes in breathes and huffs them out through his nose quickly.

"Instead of trying to creep everyone out, how about telling us what did you find you crazed fuck!" Oscar yelled to see Evil placing his bloody forehead on his and stared deep into his eyes.

"Let me go before I disemboweled you damn body…" Evil said as Oscar lets go. Evil smiles once more and points down another hallway with dead inmates and some guards.

"I say that I indeed found the man you are looking for…but the hard part is to bypass the lovely traps and figuring out the code. Don't worry… I kept one of the guards alive so I can get the code out from him. He won't budge to give us the code…but I'm torturing him in ways to slip it out…" Evil smiled and began to show them the way to the guard that was in bounds and struggling to escape. Muffled yells were heard to see that he had headphones taped to his head. Evil smiled and raised a CD case of horrible music. The guard's ears slowly were bleeding and slowly smash his head against the wall. Evil stopped and yanked the headphones off.

"Are you ready to tell me the code now?" Evil said to the guard, yanking the gag out of his mouth. The guard shook his head quickly and whispered it to Evil who jammed the numbers in.

_Access Granted_

The lock is then unlocked as the door opens slowly to see papers scattered everywhere with equations and solutions. Flippy raises his gun and pushes the door much more to see Project X sitting on his bed with a black bag over his head. He was mumbling equations and words to himself. He then snapped his head towards the sounds of papers being stepped on by Giggles who shrieks to see Project X looking around.

"Who's there?! Tell me now! Are you here to finally finish me off? Due to my calculations… you weren't supposed to come in here till next week on Friday of September of 2013…." Project X could say to which Evil comes up and punches him.

"Will you shut the hell up?! We're here to take you and bring you to The Host. I don't know why he needs you but you're really important to him. If he comes out to grab you…we can finish that sick fuck off." Evil said to which Project X is quiet and then suddenly smashes his forehead on Evil's neck and raises his head, hitting Evil's chin and sending him to the ground. Project X laughs to himself.

"You left yourself unguarded with that talking. You had 15 seconds to defend yourself but wasted it with all that talk. Now…if I am useful for someone…then show me the way so I can meet this man that you call The Host…" Project X said to which Evil slowly gets up and raises his knife to see an intercom screeching out loudly to which the contestants back away in surprised except Project X who stands there to see a voice coming through.

"I deeply advise you to not raise a single finger on Project X if I were you Evil… That punch you gave him, I let it passed but killing him won't cut it. If you even try to cut him, you will be killed. So you better keep that thought in your mind very close so we don't see a crazed competitor like you. You seem to be the most likeable in this game. We don't need to lose you now." The Host said to see Project X looking around.

"So is this the Host that you were telling me about. So I see that you need me for something important…is that right?" Project X said to which The Host is watching them on camera and wraps his hands together.

"Why yes I do indeed. You're one of the items I've wanted to acquire for a while now. I need you to help me with an important situation. But I sent my little army to get you out of that horrible place into a much better and safe place and work beside me on some experiments. Are you ok with that?" The Host said to see that Project X nods his head.

"Yeah I see what you're saying. You better free me from this straightjacket so I can take this pathetic bag off my head so I can get a good look at you people…." Project X said to hear no reply from anyone as each and every one stood firm and not move like statues. Project X shakes his head from side to side and laughs softly. "Are you scared that I might bite or hurt one of you? I feel that you may have it all wrong. I'm here to help you and this Host. So would you kindly show me the way? I don't really have much time to waste here. The more you waste time…the worse the situation gets in this place. I advise you that these inmates may look crazy and easy to overpower…but you haven't face all of them yet."

"You really think so huh? I would like to see them try. They'll all fall by my blade and by my other prey as well." Evil said to see Hollow laugh to himself and looks at Evil.

"I see a challenge waits for me to shut that mouth of yours. I'll prove to you that you'll fall by my blade and become the bitch you'll mostly be known soon." Hollow said and shows his sword and looks at Evil who walks towards Hollow and looks at him. He raises his knife and places the tip of it on Hollow's face.

"I'm not afraid of you emo boy. Now shut your pussy ass up and back away into the group. You were nothing but a piece of crap soldier in my group. You would hold us back. I don't like a soldier getting us killed for being slow and talking so much about the most stupid things." Evil said with a stern look. Hollow growls and whips out the sword and swings quickly to see Evil dodges it and deflects it with his knife, holding Hollow's sword in place. Evil and Hollow begin to struggle to prove who the better soldier is and strike the other. Evil then yanks the knife away and ducks down to swipe the knife across Hollow's chest. Hollow hisses in pain and rushes to see Evil dodges once again and sends his knee into Hollow's abdomen. Hollow backs up a bit, clenching his stomach to see Evil giving Hollow a uppercut, sending Hollow into the air and hit the ground hard. Hollow groans in pain and slowly pushes himself off from the cold hard floor to have Evil's foot hit his chest and holds him down on the floor. Hollow opens his eyes to see Evil placing the knife against his neck.

"And you see why I didn't want someone like you in my group? You're all talk and you can't back that fact up. Even if I did bring you to that mission which you did by abandoning your post, leaving our base open for any attack, killing more people than we did that day. You were so eager to prove yourself to me how you can help to only let me fail my mission and get our team mates killed. But I know you did it in spite because of what I said to your idiotic ass. You only proved to mean that you should've been decommissioned and you're a disrespect to the army." Evil Said to Hollow who shouts back and pushes Evil back and dashes towards evil with his sword to have Splendid jump into the argument and hold Hollow down.

"Let go of me you flying bastard! I want to jab my sword down your fucking throat! Let me go so I can kill him!" Hollow screamed. Evil growls and gets up from the floor and looks at Hollow.

"You'll always be a failure…no matter what. I hope you enjoy our little lecture. You made yourself a much more target now then you were before." Evil said and walks away from the struggling dog. Project X stands there after taking in the information of the issue between them and shakes his head.

"You screwed yourself and all those people over Hollow…I'm sorry that you get treated like crap but you made yourself a major issue and someone that I don't want to get to know or stay close to." Project X said to have Flippy come up to Project X and grab his arm to hear an alarm ring out throughout the Asylum. Flippy pulls back to see that Project X is laughing to himself.

"Oh boy…you've done it now! You just screwed us all over now! You're not allowed to touch me. My body has an alarm machining system place inside my body system. Only the guards are allowed to touch me since they have the fingerprints to bring me to my doctor or to my execution. Yes…execution. I was to be put down today…and I guess now I see why you people are here. You're here to save me from being killed and bring me to some guy that needs me." Project X said and laughs to have Flippy pick up Project X and put him over his shoulder and runs out of the door to see bars start slamming down over the windows and the doors. Inmates run towards the bars and try to reach out towards them.

"Come over here so we can rip you all apart!" One of the inmates cried out to see Flippy raise his gun and shoots one.

"We need to go now Flippy." Flaky said, pulling his shirt. He turns and then continues to run down the hallway to have the bars being raised slowly. The inmates laughing and talking to themselves as one of the brutes is raising the bars. The bars continue to push down, fighting against the strength of the brute that then slams the bars back into the wall to see that it malfunctions and shortens out. The brute yells out a victory yell and runs after the contestants. Spazz feels the vibrations increase to see the brute slide across the floor and slams his arm into the wall.

"We need to hurry the hell up!" Spazz said to see a female psychopath jump out and stabs his arm with a pair of scissors. Spazz yells in pain and punches her in the face. The impact sends some of her teeth flying out and hit the floor. Spazz takes out the scissors and throws it on the floor. The Female Inmate suddenly gets her upper body up from the floor. Spazz is shocked and backs away to see that her neck is in a weird position. She laughs and slowly walks towards him. She snaps her neck to look at him. Spazz backs away and continues to stare at the crazed Psycho.

"What the…" Spazz said and continues running, catching up behind the contestants. Blood keeps coming down from his arm as his body hits the wall. He holds in the pain and continues to run. Hollow is running with the others to see Evil passes him and keeps him an ugly look. Hollow growls and pulls out his sword. Splendid notices this and tries to stop him to see Hollow moves out of the way and slams his elbow on his back. Hollow raises his sword to see Truffles punch Hollow's stomach and punches his face. Truffles continues to pound Hollow's face to only then kick his chest, sending him back to the floor. The contestants then escape out of the asylum to see the inmates come to the end of the hallway, seeing the contestants with Project X, and Truffles with Hollow and Spazz who gets out of the asylum. The Inmates smile to see Truffles cracks his knuckles and his neck. He takes off his jacket and goes into a fighting stance. Hollow wipes his fist against his mouth to see blood on his knuckles. He slowly stands up and stares at Truffles with no emotions to see the inmates slowly walk towards them. Aurora walks back into the asylum and pulls out her katana and passes Hollow and Truffles. She stares at them with no emotions. The inmates laughs and run toward her to not notice the small little smile forming to then have the inmates surround her. Hollow laughs to himself and walks towards Truffles.

"Well…what do we have here? A fat pig trying to kill me for something that happened to your stalk victim. That's pathetic. Do you really think that fighting me to prove your love to her is going to work? It won't. She's dead. And I don't regret it at all. I enjoyed watching her die. Got any final words for your little bitch?" Hollow said to the sailor who grunts and clenches his fists.

"I'm fighting for her…I'm making sure that you don't leave this place. I'll make sure you die by me. She was a good girl that never did anything at all to anyone. You're a heartless bitch… If Evil can you snap… I'll be the one leaving you in two." Truffles said to have Hollow's smile fade away and dashes towards the sailor. Truffles brings back his arm and then sends his fist into Hollow's face to have him back away and swing. Truffles moves out of the way to have the sword hit the wall. Hollow then sees that the sword is stuck into the wall. He begins to struggle, pulling the sword for it to pop out of the wall to have Truffles grabs him and yanks him from the sword and begins to pound his face in.

"It's sad that you're trying to kill a true veteran with weapons. That's the sign of a coward. Fight me like a man." Truffles said and head butts Hollow. Hollow jerks his head back to see blood gush out from his nose. Hollow backs away and falls to his right knee as his left hand touches the floor. Truffles walks up to Hollow and raises his fist to see Hollow shot up his head quickly and smiles to jump and smashes his fist into the pigs face, sending him to the wall. The impact brings out the sword. Hollow jumps for the sword and stabs Truffles. Truffles grunts in pain. Luna screams out to then have Splendid push her back lightly and dashes towards the dog that then turns to see the fast flying squirrel going for him to then have Hollow smile and jump kicks Splendid in the face. Hollow pulls out the sword from Truffles and walks towards Splendid who is feeling his face to see blood coming out from his mouth and nose. Hollow raises his sword to see Giggles screams out to get Splendid's attention. Hollow smiles and brings the sword down to see a figure jumps out and covers Splendid to have the sword impale through its body. Giggles screams to see Splendid look up and see Truffles blocking Splendid and taking the full impact of the sword through his heart. Truffles gushes out blood from his mouth and looks at Splendid.

"We made a promise…to get everyone…out of here…Keep that promise….but make sure…to kill this son of a bitch….behind me….promise me that…do it for me…and Lammy…" Truffles said as Hollow yells in anger and brings the sword upward, slicing through Truffles. Aurora, who finished off killing most of the inmates, backs up to see that Hollow killed Truffles. Aurora walks past the two and leaves. Hollows raises his sword to have Splendid punch Hollow in the face and grab his neck and sends him out of the asylum. Splendid dashes out just in time to have the bars come down and seal the remaining inmates in their prison. Splendid has an angry look and walks towards Hollow who gets up to see Flippy positions the gun at his temple. Hollow doesn't say anything as Flippy pulls the hammer back and is about to pull the trigger to see the intercom come on and hear the familiar voice all over again.

"Ah, Ah, Ah…. I don't think so…I advise you to put the gun down Flippy….if you know what's good for you. And also put down Project X so we can release him from his bondage and let him have a glorious glimpse of where he's staying at for the rest of the game." The Host said to see the others look up.

"What... the rest of the game? You mean this crazed nut we rescued is joining us to play your sick little games?!" DJ said in anger to hear nothing for a bit.

"Yes…the rest of the game DJ. If you would actually notice…there are 15 of you left as in reality should be 16. One of the invitations went out to one in an asylum but never got it. But since I made it into a challenge, you guys got him out perfectly fine except you lost another person that you all made a promise to save…but let Hollow kill him off just like with Lammy. As much as I like for you all to skin Hollow alive…I won't let you do that unless it's in a challenge. Now take off that crap from Project X and see who we cough up for our game." The Host said as Flippy places Project X on his feet and grabs the bag over his head. Flippy takes in a deep breath and yanks the bag off. Flippy and the others back up to see Project X look up and see his contestants or possible pals for the first time. He backs away and looks at his bonds and nods his head. He smiles and mumbles to himself to see Flaky in shock.

"Sniffles?...what happened to you?" Flaky said to see Sniffles look up and gives a laugh.

"Sniffles?... I haven't heard that name in so long…but if you want to know…I went a little crazy…and held me there till I became so engulfed in my work that my thoughts became my friend along with my equations and oh…this is nice to finally see actual people again! Now release me from my bonds….I beg of you!" Sniffles said as Flippy cut off the straight jacket and letting the anteater go free. He hugs Flippy and Flaky and thanks them. He then turns to see The Host laughing softly.

"Enjoy your prize everyone… Now take care and I'll see you all tomorrow." The Host said as Flippy turns to see that Hollow vanished. Flippy knew that sooner or later, Hollow had to come out and fight back. Flippy and Evil both knew that they will end Hollow once and for all for what he has done. Evil will be happy about it. Flippy knew it was horrible but he had to do it so the others can escape alive. But now he's start to doubt the others if they can be trusted.

To Be Continued in the next challenge!

**Now we lost another one! Sniffles is now joining the game since he was supposed to be with them from the start but I forgot about him and now he was brought in with a challenge. What will happen next? Who will die next? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway Survival of the Fittest!**

**17****th**** Place: Truffles**

**Status: He's in a Splatter house Now my Friend.**

**Cause of Death: Stabbed through the heart by Hollow and sliced in half.**

**Next time on P. : **

**Curse of the Aztecs**

**DDD09 Signing off!**


End file.
